Pesadilla en Konoha
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Aquel que asesina en sueños a vuelto, pero esta vez para aterrorizar a los jóvenes de Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Tenten y Shino descubrirán que las pesadillas no son cosas de niños miedosos. Alternative Universe
1. Prefacio

**Pesadilla en Konoha**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. El trama y el personaje de Freddy Krueger es propiedad de Wes Craven. Yo solo convine ambas historias por puro entretenimiento.

**Prefacio**

La luz blanca de la habitación le molestaba los ojos. Pero aunque quería no podía apagarla, la oscuridad era peor. En ese momento se había escabullido del resto de sus amigos, aunque estaba en contra se las reglas que él mismo había establecido pero necesitaba ese tiempo a solas, pensar en un plan que los sacara a todos con vida de la pesadilla.

Encendió su computadora portátil y los segundos que tardó en iniciarse les parecieron eternos. Inmediatamente encendió la cámara web y vio su rostro reflejado en la pantalla.

Lucía enfermo y cansado, que era justamente como se sentía. Su cabello negro estaba más revuelto que nunca y sus ojos oscuros estaban hundidos detrás de negras ojeras.

Carraspeó un par de veces para aclarar su garganta, tenía que dejar el mensaje muy claro.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke —comenzó a decir con su voz ronca e hipnotizante —. Tres amigos y yo, llevamos cinco días sin dormir... El resto ha muerto.


	2. Campamento en la playa

**Pesadilla en Konoha**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. El trama y el personaje de Freddy Krueger es propiedad de Wes Craven. Yo solo convine ambas historias por puro entretenimiento.

**Capitulo 1: Campamento en la playa**

La chica soltó una risa divertida mientras sus ojos vagaban en la oscuridad de los árboles que los rodeaban.

—Sasuke… Deberíamos de detenernos —le dijo, intentando separar al chico de ella.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y se separó del cuello que tan entretenidamente había estado besando. Colocó ambos brazos junto al rostro de ella, apoyándose en el árbol, y recargó su cuerpo hacía enfrente.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó seductoramente. Lo que ha otras chica hubiera hecho sonrojar y hacer que hicieran exactamente lo que él decía, a ella solo le causó risa. El moreno esbozó una media sonrisa encantado con ella.

—Esta todo nuestro curso, cualquiera podría venir.

—No lo harán. Todos están emocionados con esa estúpida fogata.

—Y será extraño que solo nosotros dos no estemos ahí.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido y enderezó su cuerpo.

—No hay forma de que te convenza, ¿Cierto?

—No, no la hay.

—Bien. Pero mis padres e Itachi se irán de viaje la próxima semana. Quédate conmigo.

Sakura se sonrojó por el significado que esas simples palabras conllevaban, pero eso no impidió que una sonrisa creciera en sus labios. Asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke se giró para marcharse.

—Espera —lo detuvo Sakura sujetándolo del brazo. Lo obligó a girarse y se abrazo a él, dándole un profundo beso —. Te quiero.

—Yo también...

—¡Teme!

Los dos chicos saltaron separándose. Un chico rubio de su edad atravesó la melaza y entró al claro donde ellos se encontraban. Los miró suspicazmente por unos momentos, hasta que se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Que estaban haciendo aquí?

Sakura comenzó a balbucear una incoherencia y Sasuke se apresuró a tomar el control.

—No ocurre nada Naruto, estábamos explorando y nos perdimos.

—Oh, claro —dijo el rubio quitándole importancia —. Supongo que eso rojo que tiene Sakura-chan en el cuello es un mosquito mutante que la picó.

La pareja miró alarmada el sitio del que hablaba el rubio, pero no había nada. Sin embargo, Naruto estalló en una carcajada que los hizo enrojecer.

—¡No seas estúpido! — gritó Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Sakura-chan, no tendrían de que preocuparse si no estuvieran aquí pervirtiéndose mutuamente.

—Cállate, Dobe. Larguémonos de aquí.

—Deberían de darme un premio por ser el mejor amigo del mundo — Se quejaba el rubio mientras caminaban esquivando las ramas de los árboles —. Les he mentido a todos y Sai no ayudaba mucho.

Llegaron al linde del bosque. La suave arena se filtraba entre sus sandalias y frente a ellos estaban todos sus compañeros de clase disfrutando del viaje. La fogata ardía y a su alrededor se aglomeraban varios grupos de chicos y chicas, otros jugaban a la orilla del mar y un grupo grande de chicas se divertían en la cancha de voleibol. Sus maestros supervisores estaban en la fogata, junto a la nevera, asegurándose que ninguna bebida alcohólica se filtrara entre ellos. Kakashi, su maestro guía, los observó al salir del bosque pero volvió su vista al libro entre las manos, haciendo la vista gorda.

—Algún día te lo agradeceré, Naruto —dijo Sakura antes de darle un beso al rubio en la mejilla y salir corriendo hacia las chicas que jugaban.

—Realmente no entiendo porque no le dices a todo el mundo que es tu chica.

Sasuke miró al rubio con un poco de pesar. Naruto había sido su amigo desde el jardín de niños, era su mejor amigo aunque nunca lo mencionara y él, más que nadie, sabia del enamoramiento que había tenido el rubio con Sakura. Sasuke sabía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por ayudarlo en esa relación clandestina, y a su forma se lo agradecía.

—Tampoco yo —respondió, mirando nuevamente a Sakura.

Una chica pelirroja la aparto del grupo y parecía discutir con ella. Sasuke imaginó lo que estaban diciendo y no pudo evitar fruncir su seño. Su compañera pelirroja, Karin, lo volteo a mirar con rencor y luego se marchó.

Ellos por su parte, fueron hasta su grupo de amigos que se lanzaban una pelota de football americano a la orilla del mar.

—¿Había algo interesante en el bosque, Sasuke? —pregunto Kiba alzando sus cejas de forma sugerente.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Sai se adelantó a responder.

—De hecho sí. Según he leído hay una vieja fábrica que se dice que esta embrujada.

—¡No! —renegó Naruto —. No empiecen con esas historias de miedo.

Todos sus amigos rieron conociendo lo miedoso que era el rubio con temas de fantasmas.

—No seas marica, dobe —dijo Sasuke lanzándole la bola sin poder evitar una sonrisa —. Son solo cuentos de niños.

—Dormiré en tu tienda si se atreven a contarla — le advirtió Naruto a Sasuke. El moreno solo rodó los ojos y su atención volvió a Sai.

—Se dice que hace tiempo, en esa fábrica, se escondió un asesino. Los aldeanos enfurecidos por los crímenes que había cometido incendiaron el lugar. El hombre murió, pero se convirtió en un demonio que vaga por el lugar.

—No es así realmente —. La profunda voz de Shino retumbó a sus espaldas y a más de alguno le hizo palpitar mas fuerte el corazón. Todos se giraron para verlo. A pesar del calor llevaba un pantalón oscuro y una camisa holgada que le cubría todos sus brazos. Sus inseparables lentes negros los tenían sobre su cabeza dejando ver sus oscuros y profundos ojos —. Efectivamente el asesino se escondió entre las calderas de la fábrica y los aldeanos lo incendiaron, pero antes de morir hizo un pacto con demonios y se convirtió en uno más. Nunca murió y nunca dejo de matar.

El silencio invadió el grupo de amigos mientras algunos lanzaban miradas suspicaces al bosque. Sasuke sintió una insistente mirada sobre él y desvió su mirada hacia la cancha de vóleibol encontrándose con los ojos rojos de Karin, su e x -novia que lo odiaba profundamente. Rodó sus ojos fastidiado con esa situación.

Los chicos rápidamente olvidaron la historia y el juego se reanudo. Hasta cerca de la media noche cuando todos estaban al rededor de la fogata.

—Bueno... —dijo el profesor Kakashi, un hombre joven de cabello gris y ojos negros que siempre llevaba un cubre bocas —. Será mejor que todos vayan a dormir. Todos ya saben sus divisiones y Kurenai y yo supervisaremos. Después del toque de queda no pueden salir de sus tiendas o serán castigados.

—¿Y la prueba de valor, Kakashi-sensei? — grito Kiba sobre todos los quejidos.

Los alumnos de repente lucieron interesados y comenzaron a estar de acuerdo con el castaño.

—Pero no conocemos aquí ningún lugar —dijo la maestra morena.

—Está la vieja fábrica — aporto un chico de cabello albino, llamado suigetsu.

Todos comenzaron a discutir emocionados, especialmente los chicos aunque Naruto era el único disconforme. Sakura lo miro extrañada. El rubio por lo general era el más entusiasmado con esas cosas, siempre y cuando pudiera vencer a Sasuke.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó.

—No quiero ir a ese lugar —confesó Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada ahí, dobe —murmuró con fastidio Sasuke. Sin embargo, fue el único que se percató de las miradas cautelosas entre sus maestros.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro y alzó una mano para que todos se callaran.

—Está bien. Lo harán — Los alumnos gritaron emocionados —. Irán en grupos de tres y solo llegaran hasta el vestíbulo de la fabrica. No sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentra ese lugar.

Todos comenzaron a moverse en busca de su grupo. Sakura miró de inmediato a sus dos mejores amigas, Ino y Hinata, pero Karin las tomo a ambas por el brazo, mirándola de forma retadora.

Sakura comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de Karin, pero prefería no discutir.

—Yo tengo grupo — dijo Ino zafándose del amarre de Karin y caminando haciaShikamaru, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirrosa. Kiba llegó para llevarse a Hinata sin la mínima delicadeza y las dos chicas se vieron directamente.

—¿Y tu grupo? —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa interna.

No era que Karin le desagradara, generalmente eran buenas amigas incluso cuando la pelirroja era novia de Sasuke. Pero Karin siempre había sospechado de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke y la había acusado como la causante de que el chico rompiera con ella. Sakura no estaba segura de cuanto era culpa de ella, pero su relación con sasuke había comenzado cuando ese noviazgo estaba desmoronándose.

Era esa la razón por la que no quería hacerlo público, Karin le haría la vida imposible y haría que sus amigas eligieran entre una de las dos.

La pelirroja frunció sus labios y se giró cuando Naruto se acerco hasta ellas.

—Sakura-chan, ven con nosotros.

Con los grupos hechos, Kakashi se dispuso a dar las instrucciones generales.

Todos miraron emocionados hacia el lugar donde esperaban que estuvieran la fábrica. Sin tener una idea de lo que les pudiera suceder.


	3. Prueba de valor

**Pesadilla en Konoha**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. El trama y el personaje de Freddy Krueger es propiedad de Wes Craven. Yo solo convine ambas historias por puro entretenimiento.

**Capítulo 2: Prueba de valor**

—Apuesto a que no atreves a llegar hasta la caldera —dijo Kiba mirando con diversión a Naruto. El rubio frunció sus labios mientras seguía concentrado en seguir el mismo camino que todos sus compañeros.

—Kiba-kun, Kakashi-sensei ha dicho que solo estemos en el primer piso. No podemos bajar — dijo Hinata con su trémula vos que era casi audible en medio del estropicio de las ramitas pisoteadas.

—Pero él no estará ahí. Por eso es una prueba de valor —respondió Inuzuka con una gran sonrisa a Hinata, luego volvió su vista hacia atrás —. Entonces ¿Que dices Naruto? O sigues siendo un miedocito.

— ¡Claro que no! Puedo dormir ahí si quisiera.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y miró con desaprobación a su amigo.

—Eres tan manipulable, Naruto.

—Y nos arrastradas contigo —le recordó Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada —. Solo hagamos este tonto juego y larguémonos.

— ¿Y ahora quien es el miedoso? —respondió Naruto. Sasuke bufó y se llevó una mano hasta el rostro.

—Hecho entonces...

—Un momento —interrumpió Suigetsu, tomando a Naruto por los hombros — ¿Por qué se quieren quedar con la mayor parte de la diversión? Nosotros también entramos.

— ¡Y nosotros también! —Exclamó un chico llama Lee, arrastrando a Sai y Tenten con él.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Ahora tenemos que ir a la estúpida caldera —se quejó Sakura, dándole un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a detenerse. Quedaban unos metros más de bosque y luego se abría en una gran explanada donde se erguía una antigua fábrica. Estaba casi destruida, algunos muros derrumbados y unos cuantos tubos de metal sobresalían por el techo. Las paredes que seguían de pie estaban mugrientas y manchadas de hollín, los vidrios de todas más ventanas parecían que habían explotado desde adentro.

Kakashi se adelantó al lugar, mientras Kurenai daba las instrucciones.

Kiba se giró y miró a cada uno con una sonrisa.

—Haremos esto —dijo deleitándose con la intriga de sus amigos —. Mi grupo ira primero, dejaremos una prenda y el siguiente grupo la recogerá y dejara otra en su lugar.

— ¿Con que sentido? —pregunto Sasuke, mirando dudoso el casi derrumbado edificio.

—Probar tu valor —respondió Kiba como si fuera obvio.

Los murmullos comenzaron entre ellos, dudosos de entrar en el edificio ahora que lo miraban. Pero la mirada severa de Kurenai los obligó a callar. Kakashi salió a los pocos segundos indicando que el lugar parecía seguro y la emoción colectiva de los alumno hizo olvidar las dudas de algunos pocos.

—Puede ser divertido —dijo Tenten, intentado darse ánimos. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y Karin se encogió de hombros, sin importarle realmente.

El equipo de Kiba fue el primero en lanzarse a lo desconocido. El resto de los alumnos los observaron en silencio hasta que desaparecieron entre la maleza.

—No me parece una buena idea —mencionó Shino, mirando la entrada de la fábrica quemada. Dio un vistazo evaluatorio al edificio y se sorprendió de la forma en la que todo era similar a la antigua leyenda.

—Shino-kun tiene razón —murmuró Hinata sintiendo un escalofrío por toda su espalda —. No parece seguro.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No sean aguafiestas.

Kiba pasó una mano por los hombros de Hinata y la obligó a seguir avanzando. Shino no tuvo otra opción que continuar.

El interior no era muy diferente al exterior. El fuego había consumido casi todo, las pocas vigas que había sostenían penosamente el techo que parecía colapsar en cualquier momento y el suelo crujía a cada paso.

Hinata retrocedió un paso, pero el amarre de Kiba la detuvo.

Al fondo, una luz roja que indicaba las escaleras brilló por unos segundos. Los tres chicos se observaron titubeantes y fue el castaño quien se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

Las escaleras se dividían en dos tramos, iluminados solamente por la ventana rota que se elevaba unos metros de la cabeza de los chicos. El pasamano había desaparecido, dejando una peligrosa caída en medio de las gradas.

Bajaron sin prisas, cuidando cada una de sus pisadas y finalmente llegaron al cuarto de las calderas.

Los tubos oxidados iban de un lado a otro, chillando por los golpes del viento, helando aún más la estancia. Kiba, Shino y Hinata, se quedaron paralizados sin poder explicar la incómoda sensación que los recorría.

Un sonido ensordecedor los alertó, sacándolos de un saltó de sus pensamientos. Algo parecía cortar el metal, pero antes de poder identificarlo, desapareció. Tan rápido como había comenzado.

—Kiba, vámonos —rogó Hinata jalándolo de su sudadera —. Esto no es una buena idea.

—Solo dame una prenda y nos largamos.

Kiba comenzó a buscar algo de lo que se pudiera desprender, pero Shino se adelantó y dejo su bufanda sobre los tubos más cercanos.

—Listo.

— ¡Ja! Tienes miedo —se burló Kiba, pero el rostro serio del moreno no lo alentó a seguir con sus bromas.

Los salieron fueron recibidos por las ovaciones de sus compañeros. Los tres forzaron una sonrisa pero sus rostros pálidos los delataban. El siguiente grupo no se hizo esperar y Tenten, Lee y Sai se perdieron entre la maleza.

Ninguno menciono nada... Después de todo podía ser su imaginación. Pero se mantuvieron aparte, con las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros en ellos.

Lee, Sai y Tenten no tardaron en llegar al vestíbulo buscando a tientas las escaleras que conducían a las calderas.

— ¿Nadie anda una maldita linterna? —pregunto Tenten, exasperada por golpearse en cada columna.

—En mi tienda —respondió Rock Lee. El chico siempre energético se encontraba parado en el centro del recinto, con sus manos en la cintura y forzando sus ojos para ver cualquier cosas. Una parte más oscura que el resto de la habitación le llamó la atención y lentamente comenzó a caminar al lugar —. ¡Por ahí!

Caminó con energías renovadas hasta que repentinamente unas risas infantiles lo detuvieron. Miró hacia atrás, sus dos compañeros no se habían movido.

— ¿Tenten, has sido tú? —preguntó con tono titubeante.

— ¡Claro que no!

—No creo, que sea uno de nosotros y este no es lugar para niños —apuntó Sai.

Las risas volvieron y un suave murmullo inteligible las acompañó. Rock Lee dio un paso hacia atrás y sus amigos se juntaron a él.

—Al parecer la leyenda es cierta — murmuró Sai con interés y sin comprender realmente lo que asustaba tanto a sus compañeros. Pero no le gustaba el hecho de pensar que un asesino podría rondar en el mismo lugar.

—Vámonos — suplicó Tenten.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces ya que unos pasos comenzaron a resonar desde las gradas que bajaban. Los tres chicos retrocedieron alarmados y cuando una puerta de metal se abrió con brusquedad, salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás.

El gritó que se les escapo por la garganta retumbó en las paredes, las risas se hicieron más fuertes y comenzaron a cantar...

—_Uno, dos... Freddy esta aquí. Tres, cuatro... _

— ¡Cállense! —gritó Tenten tapándose los oídos.

Salieron al bosque entre trompicones. Las risas dejaron de escucharse, los pasos también. Pero la sensación inquietante seguía en ellos. Siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta llegar al pequeño claro donde sus compañeros los esperaban.

Todos voltearon a verlos extrañados. Unas cuantas risas se escaparon al ver lo pálidos que estaban.

— ¿Vieron al duende? —gritó uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Y tú llama de la juventud? — gritó otro.

Los pocos que no habían reído comenzaron a hacerlo, y los tres chicos se miraron entre si suspicaces. Lee fue el primero en soltar una risa nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad, avanzó entre sus compañeros. Tenten lo miró con pesar, no importaba lo que pasara siempre encontraban la manera de burlarse solo de él.

—Si tan valiente eres ¿Porque no vas tú?

Le reclamó a su compañero moreno. El chico se levantó y con su grupo se internaron en el bosque. Ella barrió con su mirada a los pocos que aún se burlaban y caminó con grandes zancadas hacia Hinata.

La pelinegra la miró curiosa y Tenten se negó a decir una palabra.

— ¿Que ha pasado? —preguntó finalmente Hinata.

Tenten la miró sin entender, pero cuando los ojos perlados de la otra chica se movieron hacia la antigua fábrica, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo.

Negó fervientemente con su cabeza sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro.

Todo debía haber sido producto de su imaginación.

El siguiente grupo regreso riendo. Tenten desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos como si nunca más los fuera a separar.

— ¡Bien! Es nuestro turno —gritó Naruto saltado desde el suelo.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo también y le tendió una mano a Sakura. Pero Karin se levantó primero, arrastrando con ella a sus compañeros.

— ¡No! Iremos nosotros —le dijo a Naruto, hecha una furia.

Se perdieron en el bosque, ante las miradas expectantes de todos.

—Tenía que ser Uzumaki —dijo Ino.

— ¡Oye! Yo también lo soy.

—Por eso lo digo...

Todos rieron y el ambiente volvió a ser relajado para la mayoría.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu entraron en la fábrica, atravesando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas.

La chica estaba más que molesta. Como se atrevía Sasuke a hacer eso en frente de ella. Cuando eran novios nunca la había tratado realmente con amabilidad y a Sakura...

¡Ah! Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que ellos dos se habían estado burlando de ella, y Naruto... Su propio primo la había traicionado.

Pero ya le enseñaría a Sasuke lo valiente que ella eran. Lo haría arrepentirse de haberla terminado.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó al golpear su pie contra algo de metal.

—Vaya delicadeza —murmuró Suigetsu, soltándose finalmente del amarre de la pelirroja.

—Cállate, cara de pez. Me he golpeado.

—Sí. La cabeza. Cuando naciste.

Karin profirió un grito mientras golpeaba a su compañero.

—Chicos —intentó calmar Juugo un chico alto y pelinaranja. Un ruido captó su atención y sacó su lámpara para alumbrar el lugar.

Por todo el suelo había vigas y paredes hecha añicos del piso superior. Una parte del alambrado colgaba del techo y los otros cables se esparcían por el suelo.

—Ya, ya — se quejó Suigetsu, liberándose de los golpes de Karin que no eran tan suaves. Sin duda estaba muy molesta por algo —. Apresurémonos. Ya quiero salir de aquí.

— ¡Ja! Y dices que eres valiente.

—Eres tan pesada. Con razón Sasuke te botó.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de rojo. Giró sobre sus talones y le arrebató la lámpara a Juugo. Todos los hombres eran unos imbéciles.

Suigetsu quiso reír. Karin era demasiado volátil, por verla así, los golpes valían la pena.

Ambos chicos la siguieron a una distancia prudente y al bajar a las calderas encontraron la bufanda de Shino.

—Parecía que tenían prisas —Murmuró Karin tomando la prenda oscura.

Una sonrisa traviesa le adornó el rostro cuando una idea le cruzó la mente y con la lámpara comenzó a buscar el lugar ideal.

— ¿Qué es eso? — el chico peliblanco le arrebató la linterna y señalo un lugar entre oxidados barrotes —. ¿Lo has visto?

—Como si eso me va a asustar — dijo Karin alzando una ceja.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Tú lo viste, Juugo?

El pelinaranja asintió.

—ja, ja —se burló —. Como no.

Karin avanzó segura, hasta el centro del lugar y tomó la cinta que le adornaba el cabello. Era uno de los pocos regalos que Sasuke le había dado.

Si el chico lo dejaba ahí, tenía una razón más para olvidarlo. Pero si él volvía a entregárselo... Tal vez las cosas no estaban tan perdidas.

Ató la cinta a un tubo y se giró encontrando a sus amigos con un semblante pálido, alumbrando entre las grietas. Giró los ojos y caminó entre ellos.

—Siguen con es...

Sus palabras murieron cuando sintió que algo rápido pasó a sus espaldas. Los tres se giraron, pero no había nada.

Unos pasos veloces se escucharon a su izquierda, pero nuevamente no había nada.

—Es un animal — dijo Suigetsu.

—Aja — respondieron los otros dos no muy convencidos y sin decir nada más, se apresuraron a la salida mirando de tanto en tanto a su espalda.

El grupo de Naruto partió cuando ellos llegaron. No tuvieron más contratiempos para bajar que la propia resistencia del rubio...

—Esta fue tu estúpida idea —le dijo Sasuke empujándolo hacia las gradas.

Naruto alumbró por un instante el centro de la sala de las calderas y podía jurar que había un hombre de suéter a rayas parado en el centro. Se detuvo de inmediato y su corazón dio un vuelco. Comenzó a sudar frio y dar pequeños pasos para retroceder.

Pero la muralla de sus dos amigos se lo impidió.

—Déjate de babosadas, Naruto

—Pero, Sakura-chan, he visto a alguien ahí.

—Aquí no hay nadie más.

—Lo juro.

Sakura soltó un suspiro lleno de impaciencia y pasó al lado del chico con pasos firmes. Naruto la miró horrorizado y la siguió intentando detenerla. El forcejeo con ella, lo hizo resbalar en el último tramo, empujando a Sakura y cayendo estrepitosamente a la sala de calderas.

Las linternas salieron despedidas por cualquier lugar, y su luz después de unos parpadeos murió.

— ¡Eres idiota! —dijo Sakura dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

—Sakura-chan, no seas mala.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y bajó tranquilamente hacia la sala de calderas, acostumbrado al usual embrollo de ellos dos.

—Déjense de idioteces — murmuró al pasar junto a ellos.

Sakura se levantó roja de vergüenza y fue por su lámpara que había caído junto a unos tubos de metal.

La encendió y en ese momento escuchó un horrible chillido en el metal a su espalda, como si algo lo rasgara. Se volteo hacia Naruto molesta, acusándolo con su linterna.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada — dijo el chico, que aún seguía sentado en el piso, levantando sus brazos en señal de inocencia.

—Entonces... — murmuró para sí misma, mirando sobre su hombro. No había nada. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda y se apresuró a retirarse de ahí.

—He encontrado la prenda — dijo Sasuke señalando un punto al final de la sala de calderas.

Naruto corrió, para acercarse a sus amigos y entornó los ojos para distinguir el pequeño trozo de tela.

— ¡Pero si es de Karin! — señaló —. Ve tu por el —le dijo a Sasuke empujándolo.

—No — respondió de inmediato el moreno, mirando de reojo a la chica.

—Pero si tú se lo compraste.

—Cállate.

—Es la verdad

Sakura apretó sus puños con enojo y caminó decidida hacia el frente. Los hombres eran tan estúpidos.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo, fulminando con la mirada a Naruto.

El rubio lo miró confundido.

— ¿Porque?

Sasuke se llevó la mano al rostro con frustración. ¿Pedir un amigo con cerebro era demasiado?

—Has hecho que se enoje.

—Sakura-chan se enoja casi de todo.

—Solo contigo, por ser tan idiota.

Naruto lo miró molesto por unos segundos y luego una sonrisa burlona ser abrió paso por su rostro.

—Te molesta que ya no te dará besitos — se mofó, tirando besos al aire.

Sasuke no soportó más y descargó su enojo en un fuerte golpe para que Naruto se callara, pero el rubio simplemente rio de forma más estridente.

—Puedo escucharlos — gruñó Sakura al volver junto a ellos. Tomó la mano de Sasuke y le dio el listón para luego marcharse con pasos rápidos.

Los dos chicos la siguieron a una distancia prudencial. Sasuke apretando la cinta con todas sus fuerzas y Naruto burlándose de él.

De repente un chirrido ensordecedor los detuvo.

— ¡Naruto! — gritó la pareja molesta.

—No he hecho nada — se defendió el.

Sasuke y Sakura se apresuraron a salir del lugar, sin creerle, y Naruto, dándose cuenta que había dejado su lámpara en la zona de las calderas, los siguió de cerca lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando los últimos alumnos terminaron de participar, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a salir. Kakashi soltó un suspiro y junto a Kurenai comenzaron a levantar a todos los chicos que poco a poco habían caído en un profundo sueño.

Ninguno recordó la extraña pesadilla en la que una canción no dejaba de repetirse, y mientras empacaban y desarmaban el campamento sus ánimos fueron renovándose. Después de todo tendrían todo el viaje para dormir y ellos querían disfrutar cada momento en la playa


	4. Una carrera al infierno

**Pesadilla en Konoha**

**Capítulo 3: Una carrera hacia el infierno**

_Lee abrió sus ojos. _

_La luz mortecina del atardecer se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles que lo resguardaban. Se sentó y las hojas muertas bajo el crujieron. Miro con curiosidad todo el lugar y enseguida lo reconoció. Era su lugar favorito para descansar después de un largo entrenamiento._

_Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su buzo verde favorito. Atravesó el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la escuela y se encontró en la pista de atletismo. _

_Sonrió. _

_Todo estaba completamente solo y no le vendrían mal unas cuantas vueltas a la cancha antes de irse a casa. Tal vez encontraba a Guy-sensei. _

_Atravesó la pequeña explanada que lo separaba de la pista y comenzó con sus ejercicios habituales de calentamiento. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a correr, la luz encendida de la planta baja del instituto, captó su atención. Estaba seguro que se encontraba apagada._

_La luz de la segunda planta se encendió. _

_Lee frunció su entrecejo y camino hacia la entrada del instituto. Pero una vez dentro, las luces estaban apagadas. _

— _¿Quien está ahí? — gritó. Su voz resonó por los pasillos desérticos. _

_Se adentró al lugar buscando el interruptor, pero cada paso parecía consumirlo en más oscuridad. _

— _¿Chicos? _

_Nadie respondió. _

_Siguió caminando por los pasillos y solo sus pisadas resonaban en el lugar. Miro a ambos lados, las filas de casilleros interrumpida solo por las puertas de cada salón era lo único que había y al final del pasillo la repisa de trofeos. _

_La luz del escaparate parpadeo y el detuvo su andar. Un sonido chirriante a su espalda lo hizo voltearse y ver justamente cuando las puertas se cerraban de par en par. Retrocedió, mirando hacia todos lados. Su corazón bombeaba con toda su potencia y sus músculos estaban listos para correr en cualquier momento. _

— _¡Ya, sal de donde estés! — gritó, sin dejar de avanzar a sus espaldas. _

_Una fría risa hizo que su sangre dejara de correr y luego escuchó como el metal de los casilleros era cortado. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, la única luz era la de la repisa. _

_Miró sobre sus hombros. Comenzaba a escuchar los pasos lentos que lo seguían, sin prisa pero con la agilidad de un depredador, y el sentía que el pasillo se extendía cada vez más. _

_Entró a la parte iluminada de la repisa, como si esta fuera su salvación y por un instante, lo que tarda la luz en brillar, observó el rostro de su perseguidor en el estante. _

_La luz se apagó y la completa oscuridad lo consumió. _

Rock Lee abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando el movimiento brusco del autobús hizo que su cabeza chocara contra el cristal. Tardo unos segundos es despabilarse y mientras tanto observo la carretera que recorrían. Ya era de noche y estaban a punto de entrar a la ciudad, así que los árboles seguían dominando los costados del asfalto pasando a toda velocidad.

Observó su reflejo en el cristal. Sus grandes ojos redondos y oscuros, el cabello liso que ocultaba su listón deportivo que siempre tenía amarrado a la frente y sus cejas que le causaban tantos apodos. Y de repente su rostro inocente cambio por uno lleno de cicatrices, ojos pequeños y malvados, y una sonrisa que congelaba el alma.

Lee parpadeo y solo logro ver su reflejo. Negó con su cabeza, desechando la horrible pesadilla y se giró a ver a su acompañante. Naruto estaba profundamente dormido, con la baba escapándose por la comisura de sus labios. Se irguió para ver el resto de sus compañeros la mayoría dormidos.

Ino estaba recostada en el hombro de Sai que miraba fijamente la ventana. Tenten y Hinata dormían apoyadas una en la otra. Karin estaba al inicio del bus, cerca de los maestros supervisores... Con su mirada fija en el teléfono celular y detrás de ella Suigetsu dormía desperdigado en todo el asiento. Giro su cabeza para ver quienes estaban junto a él y encontró a Sasuke con su inseparable reproductor de música y Sakura que observaba distraídamente la ventana. Sin embargo, el pequeño detalle de sus dedos entrecruzados no le pasó desapercibido y su corazón se encogió.

Quitó la mirada y apretó con fuerza sus puños.

Era injusto nunca haber tenido una oportunidad para ganar el corazón de la pelirosa.

El autobús finalmente se detuvo, después de avanzar veinte minutos en las transitadas calles de la ciudad, en el estacionamiento del instituto. La mayoría de sus compañeros se despertaron y uno a uno fue bajando y encontrándose con sus padres.

Naruto, frente a él, se desperezo y lanzo un bostezo que lo contagio.

—Tengo hambre —dijo cuando sus padres se acercaron.

—Esa no es manera de saludar cuando te has pasado un fin de semana vagando — lo reprendió su madre.

—Pero si ha sido por la escuela —se defendió el rubio.

—Como si no se yo que no has hecho nada productivo. Dime de una vez que causaste.

Naruto cruzó las manos sobre su pecho ofendido.

—No he hecho nada. Como puedes ser mi madre, si no confías en mí.

—Te conozco. Eres terrible.

—Como tu...

— ¿Que has dicho? —grito la pelirroja. El señor rubio junto a ellos les sonrió divertido.

—Vamos Kushina, Naruto. Hay ramen en casa.

Él era Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto el único con la capacidad de calmarlo. Naruto se giró. Y despidió de todos antes de salir corriendo tras sus padres.

—Lee, ¿Vienes con nosotros? —la voz de Neji Hyuuga, su mejor amigo, saco de la cavilaciones al deportista innato. Y enseguida camino hacia donde él estaba.

Tenten, la novia de Neji, ya se encontraba en el carro junto a Hinata. Y no tardaron en partir todos del lugar.

Sasuke por su lado había marchado con su hermano y Sakura se había ido con sus padres sin decirle ninguna palabra. Aún seguía molesta y no le hablaba, pero haberle dejado que tomara la mano era una señal de próxima reconciliación. Sasuke sonrió mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad. Era una suerte que pronto tendría la casa para el solo.

— ¿Qué tal fue? — pregunto Itachi, su hermano, encendiendo el motor del auto.

—Naruto la cagó al final, como siempre.

Itachi soltó una risa corta y el volteo a verlo.

Eran tremendamente parecidos. El cabello negro, la misma mirada analítica, ser bien parecidos. Pero su hermano transmitía un aura tranquila y rebelde con su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y la voz apaciguadora. En cambio él era más imperioso y altanero. Tan iguales como distintos y aun así, inseparables.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

Él resoplo dándole la razón.

— ¿Están listo para el viaje?

—Sí. Madre lleva lamentándose todo el fin de semana por dejarte solo tanto tiempo.

—Exagera.

—Te iras de la ciudad en unas semanas. No creo que exagere.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo hace unos años. Debería de estar acostumbrada.

—Yo no soy su Sasu-chan —se burló el mayor.

—Cállate imbécil.

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Que harás ahora sin nadie que te consienta? No creo que la obsesión de Naruto por ti, sea tal que te lleve la comida a la cama.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Itachi adoraba mencionar esos episodios de su infancia donde el rubio lo seguía a todos lados insistiendo en ser su amigo. Era una suerte que él no recordara nada en absoluto.

— ¿Quien dice que no habrá nadie? — respondió el con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Itachi se detuvo en un semáforo y lo volteo a ver completamente serio.

—Si mi madre se entera que llevas chicas al apartamento... Considéralas muertas.

—No dramatices y solo será una. Y hasta donde sé, mi madre la adora.

—Es porque no se imagina que tú y ella... —dejo la frase en el aire antes de seguir y Sasuke sintió como sus orejas ardían —. Además, cuando Sakura conozca la vida que la universidad les depara, te botara. Tengo varios amigos interesados en ella a pesar de su edad y quieren enseñarles muchas cosas.

Al ver la cara molesta del menor, Itachi volvió a sonreír. La luz verde brilló y el avanzó.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto con un gruñido —la nenaza de Deidara o el satánico de Hidan —. Dijo con falsa sorna ya su molestia era demasiado notable.

—No —dijo con un ademán de la mano —. Sabes bien que tu competencia es Sasori, y creo que a ella no le es tan indiferente.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y volteo a ver hacia la ventana. Itachi sonrió con maldad. Su pequeño hermano era un gran tonto si de verdad creía que Sakura tenía ojos para alguien más. Finalmente detuvo el carro frente a la casa y Sasuke bajo casi de un salto. Camino al baúl y saco sus maletas ñ, cerrando el carro con un fuerte portazo.

— ¡Hey! —Le grito Itachi — el carro no tiene la culpa de la futura infidelidad de Sakura.

Sasuke no se molestó en mirarlo, solo levantó su mano derecha haciéndole una señal obscena que bien podría ganarle una reprimenda se su madre.

—Estoy en casa — anuncio al traspasar el umbral. Dio un vistazo por todo el lugar. La sala a su derecha estaba completamente vacía, pero de su izquierda una pequeña luz que atravesaba la cocina le indicaba que probablemente su madre se encontrara ahí.

Dejo sus maletas a un lado y fue donde ella.

Se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta, mientras observaba divertido a la mujer de larga cabellera negra que preparaba emocionada un bocadillo nocturno. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque solo fuera por una décima de segundo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y el rostro sereno de Mikoto se ilumino con ver a su hijo menor.

—Sasuke —lo saludo sonriendo — Bienvenido a casa.

Se acercó hasta él, para darle un beso en la frente e inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente.

—Estoy bien, madre. No me ha sucedido nada.

—Es simplemente que te extrañe. ¿Quieres? —extendió un plato lleno de emparedados cuidadosamente cortados a la mitad y el tomo uno.

—Padre trabajara hasta tarde —su madre asintió y Sasuke tomo la bandeja mientras ambos salían de la cocina.

Tomo su mochila por el camino, colocándola sobre un hombro y cruzaron la sala hacia unas puertas corredizas de vidrio.

—Debemos salir temprano. Yo me encargaré de tu apartamento mientras él está en la reunión.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Tendré tiempo de sobra cuando este ahí.

—Sasuke, quiero hacerlo.

El chico rodo los ojos. Nadie en su familia podía negarse a los deseos de su madre, tanto por su carisma natural como por la mirada de advertencia que su padre les daría a la menor queja.

El cálido aire veraniego les azotó el rostro al salir y el olor a cloro de la piscina lo embriago. Pronto localizo a su padre en una de las mesas, trabajando en su portátil.

Lo saludo y dejó junto a él la bandeja de emparedados. Fugaku Uchiha, apenas había despegado sus ojos negros de la pantalla para saludarlo, tomo un emparedado y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Sasuke se despidió de ambos y caminó hacia la zona privada de la casa. La piscina separaba aquellos lugares donde la mayoría de sus amistades frecuentaban, muy poco llegaban hacia la otra zona de la sala familiar y las habitaciones.

Se dejó caer en su cama, completamente rendido y sacó su teléfono móvil del pantalón.

Ni un mensaje.

Suspiró.

Tecleo rápidamente un mensaje y apagó el celular, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el teléfono de Sakura vibró sobresaltándola. Tomó el aparato y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_"Buenas noches,__Sakura__. Te espero mañana." _

Regresó sus ojos verdes a la pantalla y tecleó rápidamente.

_"... Aunque lleno de tensión, el campamento ha sido una excelente idea. Será una de las últimas veces que compartiremos todos como compañeros antes de graduarnos y algo, que estoy segura. Ninguno de nosotros olvidara._

_PS: Y para terminar este extraño__día__. Mi malévolo y frio novio me acaba de mandar un mensaje de buenas noches. ¿No les parece encantador? "_

Actualizó la nueva entrada en su blog y cerró su portátil.

_"Lo tomare como un perdón. Yo__también__te quiero,__Sasuke—kun__" _

Envió el mensaje y se acostó en su cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Karin por su lado, mantenía el teléfono junto a ella, como todas las noches. Esperando un mensaje que nunca llegaría mientras daba vueltas en su cama intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Sasuke.

Cerraba sus ojos por varios minutos y luego volvía abrirlos para girarse una vez más. Hasta que el cansancio del campamento logro vencerla y la oscuridad la envolvió.

_La campana escolar sonó y ella salto sobre su sitio. Miro como sus compañeros salían apresurados del aula e imitándolos tomo su mochila. _

_Al salir al pasillo, alguien la sostuvo del brazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y con su corazón desbocado se giró._

— _¿A dónde vas? —preguntó__Sasuke__. Ella miro hacia atrás donde todos sus compañeros iban y luego a__Sasuke__que negó lentamente con la cabeza._

—_no lo sé._

_Sasuke__sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con ella. _

—_Te quiero mostrar algo. _

_Avanzaron por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la salida. Las luces amarillas sobre sus cabezas oscilaban intermitentemente y nadie más aparecía en el colegio. _

_Karin supuso que irían a la zona de entrenamientos. A__Sasuke__le gustaba pasar a solas__ahí__cuando el resto del colegia se marchaba, pero nunca la había invitado a estar con él. Sonrió y sin poder evitarlo apretó más la mano de__Sasuke__. _

_Los pasos del chico se detuvieron y ella lo imitó. Saliendo de su estupor para ver el lugar donde estaban. Frunció su seño al ver todo manchado y el penetrante olor a metal el incómodo._

—_Que desastre — se quejó. Soltó la mano de__Sasuke__para avanzar un poco más y se detuvo en la repisa de trofeos. El espejo que evitaba que tocaran las medallas y fotografías está quebrado y las únicas partes que aún quedaban estaban manchadas de un líquido rojo. Karin se acercó para verlo mejor... Apestaba a..._

—_Sangre — murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás. — ¿Qué? _

_Pero no pudo continuar porque al ver a__Sasuke__se dio cuenta que la piel de su rostro se quemaba lentamente,__deformándolo__. _

— _¿Qué pasa, Karin? —__Sasuke__alargo un brazo para sujetarla, pero de sus manos brotaban tres cuchillas._

_Karin retrocedió, sin embargo sintió la rasgadura de las cuchillas en su uniforme, y__salió__corriendo despavorida. _

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Mientras buscaba desesperada una salida. La luz sobre su cabeza se apagó y soltó un chillido. Escuchaba los pasos de__Sasuke__a su espalda y no se aventuraba a comprobar que tan lejos estaba de él. _

_Dobló en una esquina, sus pies chocaron con un charco y por la velocidad, se deslizó. Cayendo al suelo y empapándose. El olor metálico de la sangre le nublo el cerebro y desesperada comenzó a palpar por todos lados, buscando una pared que le ayudara a levantarse. _

_Los que sus manos tocó era__rígido__y frio. Sus ojos ya habitados a la oscuridad, escudillaron aquel extraño bulto y cuando lo reconoció lanzó un grito que le rasgo la garganta. _

Karin se levantó. Tardo unos segundos en percatarse que no estaba en el instituto, sino en su habitación. Que nadie la estaba persiguiendo y que tampoco había cuerpos mutilados.

Sudorosa y con la respiración agitada. Se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño. Encendió la luz y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada.

Se lavó el rostro un par de veces para quitarse el sudor y la extraña sensación de la sangre cubriéndola, aunque sabía que no tenía una pizca de sangre. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Volvió a su cama y tomo el teléfono que aún estaba en el colchón. Miro su pantalla una vez más engañadose con ver la hora.

Eran las dos de la mañana. No tenía mensajes ni llamadas.

—Imbécil —murmuró antes de dejar el teléfono lejos de ella y volver a dormir.

—**1—**

Unos chuchillos se clavaron el el cristal, rompiéndolo en mil fragmentos, y rasgaron su piel haciendo que la sangre manchara las paredes y los trofeos.

Rock Lee se giró asustado y miró por unos instantes esos ojos negros y pequeños llenos de maldad. Trago en seco, ya que su mente estaba completamente en blanco, y retuvo la respiración.

Sintió las navajas rasgarle la ropa deportiva y dejarle tres heridas que le atravesaban el pecho en diagonal. Apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor y sintió la sangre recorrer su cuerpo.

— ¿Porque no corres? — pregunto el diabólico ser con una sonrisa.

Lee hizo un esfuerzo por moverse, pero estaba acorralado. Otra herida en su pecho y se despabiló por completo. Empujo al tipo, lanzándolo hacia la pared y se dio espacio para correr. Pero aquel ser era rápido y lo empujó con la pared contraria. La sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo iba mancando todo. Sus manos dejaban las huellas de donde se apoyaba. Sintió una apuñalada en su abdomen y gritó. La adrenalina le recorrió las venas y volvió a empujar al hombre que quería matarlo. Esta vez más fuerte y más lejos. Salió corriendo buscando una salida, pero los pasillos del instituto se hacían inmensos. Doblo en una esquina tomándose con un muro que le impedía huir.

El sonido de estática de los parlantes lo asustó y luego una canción de cuna comenzó a sonar...

—_Uno, dos, Freddy viene por todos._

Buscó a todos lados. No podía regresar por el pasillo, pero había una pequeña ventana en lo alto.

—_Tres, cuatro, ponle llave al cuarto._

Apiló las sillas que encontró y trepo hasta la ventana. Empujo el cristal que no se abría y finalmente con su puño lo quebró.

—_cinco, seis, un crucifijo llevareis._

La brisa nocturna le dio de golpe en el rostro, el aire frio lo reanimo y el olor a árboles le dio esperanza.

La silla se tambaleó y con un estropicio todas se derrumbaron. Lee se sostuvo fuertemente de la ventana, intentando impulsarse hasta arriba.

—_siete, ocho. A Desvelarse un poco._

Un dolor agudo en su pierna lo obligó a soltarse. Cayó golpeándose el tobillo y con las nuevas heridas ardiendo.

—_nueve, diez. Nunca__dormirás__otra vez._

Las bocinas se apagaron y el rostro deforme apareció en su vista. Tres cuchillas se clavaron en su abdomen y un gritó salió de su garganta. Luego otras tres.

La sangre brotó de los labios de Lee y sus ojos miraron firmemente el techo sin brillo.


	5. Entre pesadillas

**Pesadilla en Konoha**

**Capítulo 4: Entre pesadillas**

El timbre sonó por segunda vez retumbando en toda la casa.

—Sasuke-kun, deberías ir... — dijo Sakura separándose unos centímetros del chico. Pero él, se acercó inclinándose sobre ella y sujetándola con más fuerza por la cintura.

—Ignóralo — dijo antes de volver a besarla apasionadamente, arrancándole un suspiro de placer a Sakura.

El timbre volvió a sonar como si un psicópata lo hubiera poseído y luego la puerta fue aporreada con fuerza.

—¡Abre, Teme! sé que estás ahí — gritó Naruto, sin dejar de golpear la puerta. Sasuke gruño y se separó bruscamente de Sakura. Escuchar las quejas de Naruto era más efectivo que darse un baño de agua fría —. He visto entrar a Sakura-chan.

—Lo hace apropósito —se quejó Sasuke, sentándose correctamente en el sillón.

Sakura soltó una risa y se acomodó disimuladamente la ropa.

—No lo creo. Es Naruto de quien hablamos.

El timbre sonó una vez más y Sasuke desesperado se levantó. Avanzó hasta la puerta, observando por el vidrio esmerilado que estaba aún lado de esta, la silueta de su amigo. Deseando poder matarlo con la mirada.

— ¿Que mierda quieres?

—Tus padres se fueron — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Entró a la casa, empujando a Sasuke en el proceso, con una pila de vídeo juegos y bolsas con golosinas.

—Hola, Sakura-chan! — escuchó el grito de saludo y se masajeo los costados de la cabeza, buscando una razón para no correrlo.

En los pocos minutos que tardó en llegar a la sala, Naruto ya se había adueñado del lugar. Las golosinas colocadas sobre la mesa y los juegos tirados sobre uno de los sillones mientras el instalaba la consola de videojuegos.

Levantó una ceja, estupefacto y resignado se dejó caer junto a Sakura. La casa retumbó con el inicio de FIFA y Naruto le colocó el control en las manos.

— ¿Porque no miramos una película? —preguntó Sakura sintiéndose excluida inmediatamente.

—Después —respondió Naruto de inmediato —. Ahora haré comer polvo a Sasuke y sus niños bonitos del Real Madrid. Con Messi y Neymar, seré imparable.

—No importa a quien tengas, porque tú los diriges y perderás.

Sakura rodó los ojos. El juego empezó y ella sabía que oficialmente dejaba de existir.

—Iré por refrescos — dijo, obteniendo como respuestas un par de gruñidos inteligibles.

Rodeo el sofá y atravesó toda la sala hasta la amplia cocina. Llevaba años visitando a los Uchiha y conocía ese lugar tan bien como la propia Mikoto. Sacó una bandeja y tres vasos grandes y fue hasta la refrigeradora buscando sodas. Su teléfono celular vibró y lo tomó del pantalón. Sonrió cuando miró el nombre de su amiga en la pantalla y se acercó un poco más a la puerta.

— ¡Hola Hinata! —dijo un poco más alto de lo necesario.

Escuchó un desorden en la sala. Luego la maldición de Naruto y la celebración de Sasuke. Asomó su cabeza a la sala y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del moreno, brillando de complicidad y diversión.

— ¿Cómo estás? — continuo sin dejarla responder —. Estoy en la casa de Sasuke-kun. ¿Puedes venir? Naruto también está aquí — Apoyó el celular en su hombro para tener sus manos libres y comenzó a servir el refresco —. Están jugando, pero más tarde podemos hacer algo o me acompañas en la piscina —. Tomó la bandeja y caminó de regreso a la sala—. Llamare a Ino...

—Sakura... — la voz constipada de su amiga, hizo que Sakura se detuviera

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si... — la voz de Hinata se volvió a cortar —. M-Me acabo de enterar... A-algo te... Terrible.

—Dime de una vez, Hinata. Me estas preocupando.

—Es Le-Lee-san... Lo han asesinado.

La bandeja se escurrió de las manos de Sakura. Los refrescos salieron esparcidos por todos lados y los chicos voltearon a verla.

— ¿Estas segura? — preguntó, tomando el celular con sus manos.

—Sí, sus padres acaban de avisarle a Neji-Nissan.

Sakura llevó una de sus manos hasta la boca mientras sus ojos se abnegaban en lágrimas.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

Sasuke saltó el sofá corriendo hacia ella preocupado.

— ¿Que sucede? —demandó cuando estuvo frente a ella. Sakura no contesto de inmediato.

—Espérame en tu casa.

Colgó frente a las miradas expectantes de sus amigos y con voz gangosa les dijo:

—Rock Lee ha muerto.

—**1—**

La noche había llegado y ellos seguían en casa de Hinata. Sasuke corrió un poco la cortina de la sala, para observar la calle oscura mientras la voz de otro noticiero se filtraba a hasta sus oídos y de nuevo escuchaba el nombre de su compañero.

Jamás habría pensado que algo así le pasara a Rock Lee. Era irritante y escandaloso, además tenía una fascinación con Sakura que siempre le había molestado, pero él vivía por los deportes. Se pasaba sus días entrenando y había participado en más competencias que cualquiera de ellos. Llevaba la vida más sana de todos por eso y aunque muchos se burlaban de él, nunca les correspondió de mala manera.

¿Quién lo podía odiar tanto?

Apagaron la televisión de pronto y luego escuchó los murmullos molestos de Naruto.

Imaginaba lo que el rubio sentía. Después de escuchar el horrible relato, que en uno de los noticieros amarillistas emitieron, él sentía su sangre arder cuando volvían a transmitir esos detalles con morbosidad.

— ¿No entiendo? No parece un asalto.

—Eso es porque no lo fue —le respondió. Dejándose caer junto a Naruto.

—Pero...

Sasuke también había oído la noticia. Lee había sido encontrado muerto por su madre, cuando entró a la habitación del chico y lo encontró acuchillado múltiples veces. Un robo era la teoría que se maneja. Un ladrón quiso entrar y se encontró al chico en su camino y asustado lo mató con un arma blanca, y luego huyó despavorido. Pero no faltaba nada y tampoco estaba forzada puerta o ventana alguna. Todo era muy extraño.

—Alguien fue solo a matarlo.

— ¡Pero era Cejotas! No le hacía daño a nadie.

Los pasos de las chicas acercándose, los hizo callar y ambos las observaron mientras se acercaban.

—Ya es muy tarde —dijo Hinata —. No quiero que los regañen por mi culpa.

—No es seguro que estés sola. Lee vivía muy cerca de aquí —respondió Sakura —. Además ya he avisado que no llegare esta noche.

—Mis padres no se encuentran en casa — dijo Sasuke.

—Los míos saben que estoy con el teme. Te acompañaremos hasta que regrese Neji, ¡dattebayo!

Hinata sonrió con la timidez que la caracterizaba.

—Muchas gracias.

Las horas siguieron pasando. Hinata sacó su celular una vez más. Eran la 10 de la noche y aun no tenía ni un mensaje de su primo. Soltó un suspiro y pasó la vista por sus amigos. Naruto dormía frente a ella en el sofá individual, mientras sostenía con su mano el control del televisor. Sakura y Sasuke se habían alejado un poco y parecían discutir algún asunto serio.

Suspiro al verlos. Se notaba que se entendían muy bien, ella deseaba poder acercarse de esa forma a Naruto. Volvió a ver como el rubio dormía y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Se levantó con un pequeño salto al sentir que caía a un lado del sofá. Volvió a sacar su celular y contemplo la hora, guardó el teléfono y olvido de inmediato el número que habla visto.

Comenzó a escuchar un suave repiqueteo de las gotas de agua golpeando las ventanas. Se levantó y arrugó el entrecejo al no ver a dos de sus amigos.

— ¿Sakura? —Llamó — ¿Sasuke-san?

Nadie respondió.

El televisor a su espalda se encendió. Hinata se giró bruscamente y el rostro de Lee abarcó todo el inmenso aparato.

—Horrible asesinato de adolescente... Se cree... Que fue — la voz en televisor cambiaba como si ella estuviera mirando varios canales y la imagen de Rock Lee se transmitía con muy mala señal —. Por mí.

La imagen cambio drásticamente por la de un hombre en Jersey a rayas rojas y blancas.

Hinata dio un salto hacia atrás. Las luces de la habitación parpadearon furiosamente y el tipo de la televisión le sonreía de forma macabra.

—Ahora es tu turno, Hinata.

La risa del hombre le encrespo los vellos de la nuca.

A su lado, el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a flotar sin que el chico se despertara. Quiso gritar, pero no encontró la voz suficiente para hacerlo. Estaba completamente petrificada.

La camiseta del chico se rompió en dos y la sangre comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo. Naruto soltó un alarido se dolor y abrió sus ojos azules solo para que tres heridas le atravesaran el pecho de un lugar a otro y su cuerpo cayera al suelo.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —gritó Hinata abriendo sus ojos perlas de golpe.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto estaban arrodillados frente al sillón donde ella dormía. Los tres la miraron preocupados y el rostro de la chica se tornó rojo de vergüenza.

—Tuviste una pesadilla —le informó Sasuke.

Hinata se acomodó en el sofá y pidió disculpas en un murmullo inteligible.

—Neji-san acaba de llegar —dijo Sakura —Nosotros debemos de irnos.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie junto a sus amigos. Naruto no dejo de observarla seriamente en todo ese tiempo y eso la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y el rubio se quedó rezagado unos cuantos pasos. Fingió entretenerse con una fotografía vieja y cuando sus dos amigos entraron al auto de Sasuke. Se acercó hasta Hinata.

—Hinata-chan —la llamó para captar su atención. Aunque no era necesario, había notado muy bien los pocos disimulados gestos que le indicaron que él quería hablar con ella. Las ansias la estaban matando. Naruto llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta, quedando los dos en ese reducido espacio. — ¿Qué fue lo que... soñaste?

Hinata bajó su mirada avergonzada.

—Yo... Naruto-kun... Soñé contigo. Que eras asesinado como Lee-san. Por un hombre de jersey rojo.

Naruto tragó seco cuando escuchó lo último.

— ¿Segura? —Hinata asintió. Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa. Sasuke encendió las luces del carro —. Bueno, olvídalo Hinata -chan. Seguro no es nada.

Hinata asintió nuevamente, pero notó como el chico había palidecido poco a poco. Naruto se marchó, dejándola en la salida de su casa con una horrible sensación el el pecho.

Ninguno de los tres habló durante los pocos minutos que tardaron en llegar a la casa del rubio. La tensión era palpable en el reducido espacio. Sasuke se estacionó frente a la casa de su amigo y se giró en su asiento para poder verlo.

— ¿Qué demonios tienes? — le preguntó, no pidiendo soportar el extraño silencio de él. Solo cosas realmente malas mantenían a Naruto de esa forma.

El chico alzó sus ojos cristalinos y lo miró por unos segundos.

—No es nada.

Sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo y salió del coche antes de otra pregunta. Se despidió de ellos hasta que estaba en el umbral de su casa y luego entro rápidamente.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Esta muy extraño desde que se despidió de Hinata —comentó Sakura, muda espectadora hasta ese momento.

Sasuke lo pensó por unos segundos, negando con su cabeza.

—Vámonos.

Encendió el carro y avanzó tranquilamente las pocas cuadras que separaban su casa de la de Naruto.

Entraron a la casa vacía y oscura. Solo sus pasos hacían eco en el lugar. Sakura buscó la mano de Sasuke mientras llegaban a su habitación y la tomó. El respondió el mudo gesto, apretándola un poco más fuerte.

—Esto me ha puesto a pensar — dijo Sakura una vez se acostó en la cama junto a su novio. Tenían una vieja grabadora del chico encendida, con una suave música.

Sasuke, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y giró su rostro hacia ella.

—Vivimos queriéndonos comer al mundo — siguió —. Pero realmente no tenemos un plan y al final no importa. Al final solo somos arrastrados por las circunstancias.

—No es así — tercio Sasuke, clavando su mirada en el techo —. Solo quienes no son realmente fuertes, son arrastrados. Yo tengo un plan y lo cumpliré.

Apretó la mano de la chica y la miró directamente a los ojos haciéndola sonrojarse.

—Pero Lee-san...

—Cuando sepamos lo que realmente sucedió, encontraremos lógica. Estoy seguro que no es un simple asalto.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, intentando buscar esa razón.

—No soportaría que algo así te sucediera — dijo la chica abrazándolo, hundiendo la cabeza en el musculoso torso.

—No pasará —aseguro él, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rosados y ambos viajaban al mundo de los sueños.

La luz de la habitación parpadeo. Sasuke se levantó soñoliento, mientras la luz amarilla tiritaba sobre él. La radio solo emitía un sonido de estática molesto y se levantó dispuesto a apagarla pero la emisora cambio y en medio de la estática una cancioncilla infantil comenzó a sonar.

—_Uno... Dos... Freddy viene por todos... _

Sasuke arrugó su rostro contrariado. Seguro de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese cántico.

La luz tiritó una vez más y pasos fuertes comenzaron a escucharse. Se asomó a la gran ventana que cubría toda la pared derecha de su habitación y corrió un poco las cortinas para ver el área de la piscina. La niebla cubría todo, impidiendo ver algo afuera. Se aseguró de cerrar bien y colocó los pestillos en ambos lados de la ventana.

La radio volvió a sonar...

—_tres... Cuatro... Ponle llave al cuarto. _

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar eso. Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y rápidamente caminó hasta la puerta. Tomó un bate de baseball por el camino y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

El pasillo de las habitaciones se encontraba oscuro e incluso ahí la niebla se apoderaba de todo. Parecía salir de las mismas paredes de la casa. Agudizó sus ojos y descubrió que una figura se acercaba lentamente.

Pensó en sus posibilidades. Podía salir por el área de la piscina y atravesar toda la casa antes de que llegaran a él. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y le colocó el cerrojo. Caminó hasta el baño que compartía con su hermano. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, Estaba frio al tacto. La niebla se filtró a su habitación. La radio volvió a sonar.

—_Cinco... Seis... _

Abrió la puerta y la de su hermano se abrió al mismo tiempo.

Unos ojos hostiles brillaban con maldad y él retrocedió asustado.

—Sasuke — lo llamó con una voz fría.

— ¡Despierta!

Abrió sus ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura lo observaban con preocupación. Se levantó, apoyándose en sus codos y miró hacia todos lados desubicado.

La grabadora seguía transmitiendo música suave, la luz estaba apagada y la noche era cálida, como debía ser en verano.

—Solo fue una pesadilla — murmuró deslizándose hasta el borde de la cama.

Miró la puerta de vidrio frente a él, se puso de pie y les colocó seguro. Luego caminó hasta la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, tomando el bate y sintiéndose como en un maldito dejavu.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó al pasillo. Estaba oscuro y silencioso. La luz de la calle se filtraba por las ventanas.

—Iré por agua —anunció antes de salir.

Caminó despacio, sus pies descalzos no hacían ruido. Se mantuvo junto a la pared, con sus sentidos alertas pero solo el ruido de su respiración regulada era lo que se escuchaba. Dobló la esquina del pasillo y entró a la sala de estar. Tenían un mini bar cerca y el oasis con agua.

Se acercó y tomó un vaso grande. Sintió un toque en su hombro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, el vaso cayó estrellándose en el piso y se giró en alerta.

— ¡Demonios Sakura! ¿Qué quieres? — la chica se encogió ante los agresivos gritos de azabache, balbuceando nada coherente —. Deja de ser tan molesta —agregó.

Sasuke maldijo al sentir la cortada en su pie y haciendo a un lado a Sakura buscó unas cuantas servilletas que le ayudaran a contener la sangre.

— ¿Que te sucede?

—Hmn.

—Estas imposible.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la habitación y dejándolo a él solo con el desastre y herido. La observo hasta que se perdió en el pasillo oscuro, maldiciendo en sus adentros.

Él tampoco sabía exactamente lo que ocurría, pero el rostro en su sueño lo mantenía irritado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Yusu-chan**: muchas gracias por tus palabras y lamento tardar en las actualizaciones. Pero siempre haré mi mayor esfuerzo para traerle buenos capítulos.


	6. El triste canto de los pájaros

**Capítulo 5: El triste canto de los pájaros.**

Los rostros de todas las personas del cementerio mostraban lo mismo: Pesar y consternación.

Ninguno entendía lo que había pasado, especialmente los más jóvenes que siempre se creían ajenos a situaciones relacionadas con la muerte. Como si fuese prohibido que una persona de su edad estuviera en esa situación. Pero no era así, uno de sus compañeros había muerto y todos lo sentía como algo surreal.

Karin, una chica pelirroja, llevó su mano hasta el hombro derecho sintiendo las cicatrices de tres rasguños. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral mientras recordaba un sueño en el que un hombre le hacía tres rasguños idénticos. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no era posible lastimarse en un sueño.

También estaba el hecho de que en ese mismo sueño había visto el cadáver de Rock Lee y no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda al estar ahora en su entierro. Ella nunca había tenido problemas con ese chico, muy pocas veces le había dirigido la palabra, pero verlo muerto en su sueño le hacía pensar que inconscientemente era algo que podía desear o lo había pensado en algún momento.

Llena de culpabilidad, levantó su vista tímidamente. Todos sus compañeros abatidos no despegaban la vista de la inscripción con el nombre del chico. Se detuvo en Sasuke, al notar como su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca entre enojada y confuso. Él levanto la vista al sentirse observado, y sus miradas se conectaron. Karin se revolvió incomoda, sintiendo que esos pozos negros de Sasuke podían escudriñar en su alma, descubrir aquel sueño y tacharla de culpable.

Se acomodó mejor los lentes, aprovechando el movimiento para desviar la mirada.

A unos pasos de distancia, Sakura había observado el íntimo intercambio de miradas y frunció su entrecejo, contrariada. Sin embargo, no podía reclamar nada. Sasuke y ella eran solo amigos para la mayoría de los presentes.

La ceremonia terminó y poco a poco todos sus compañeros fueron alejándose en grupos.

— ¿Te marcharás? —preguntó Sakura a Hinata, que caminaba junto a ella —. La graduación es en un par de días.

—Neji—nissan no desea estar más tiempo aquí —respondió la pelinegra sin alzar la vista —. Mis padres también se encuentran preocupados y creo que debo estar con él, Sakura. Me hubiera gustado... —dijo en un susurro aún más bajo y luego soltó un suspiro.

La chica de ojos perla, levantó la mirada y observó la espalda de Naruto, a varios metros delante de ella. Sakura buscó lo que ella miraba y luego sonrió con dulzura.

—Deberías de despedirte.

—Yo... —Hinata volvió a bajar su mirada, jugando con sus dedos —. No es necesario, nos miraremos en la universidad, ¿Cierto?

Sakura soltó un bufido, mitad divertida y mitad resignada.

—A Naruto le importas —dijo de pronto —. Deberías de demostrarle que a ti también te importa él.

Llegaron a la entrada del recinto sagrado y se detuvieron frente a las grandes rejas de metal que separaban el lugar del resto de la ciudad. Hinata se voltio a ella perpleja y su rostro poco a poco se fue tornando rojo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata—sama? — preguntó Neji, acercándose desde donde la esperaba. La chica asintió, pero él no quedo muy convencido —. Es momento de irnos.

Hinata se recompuso y se esbozó una sonrisa triste a Sakura. No tenía el valor necesario para decirle a Naruto todo lo que deseaba decirle, había pensado hacerlo en la graduación, antes de marcharse de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ahora su vida daba un giro brusco y una vez más tendría que callar sus sentimientos hasta encontrarse en la universidad.

_"solo faltan un par de meses_" se repetía como consuelo.

Se despidió de Sakura. La única persona que sabía de su marcha. La pelirosa se giró hacia Neji, el primo de Hinata y se despidió de él. Observó cómo se alejaban en el carro negro, mientras su mente divagaba en lo lejano que ahora parecía sus días de clases y el campamento.

Poco a poco sus amigos se iban, de una u otra manera.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — el grito de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia él y tuvo que tragarse la bilis al ver a Karin y Sasuke bastante cerca para su gusto. Caminó hacia ellos con el semblante más neutral que logro esbozar.

— ¿Porque tan sola, frentona? —le preguntó Ino al llegar.

—Imagino que te has de sentir bastante mal con lo que ha sucedido —agregó Karin.

—Dudo que alguien no se sienta así — respondió la pelirosa apretando sus labios hasta que solo fueron un delgada línea.

—Pero ya sabes. Me refiero a todas las veces que lo rechazaste. Ahora han de pesar.

—Eso no tiene sentido — saltó Tenten, molesta —. Sakura no fue grosera con él, en cambio otras personas si y no deberían estar aquí.

Las dos chicas se lanzaron miradas fulminantes y el ambiente en el grupo se tensó de inmediato.

—Relájense chicas — intervino Naruto, con un poco de miedo de ser el próximo objetivo de la furia femenina — todos estamos alterados con esto.

—Si — apoyo Suigetsu — incluso tuve una horrible pesadilla con un hombre que me quería acuchillar.

Karin giró con brusquedad su cabeza hacia el chico y su mano viajo de inmediato a su hombro lesionado.

— ¿Anoche? — preguntó Naruto. Suigetsu asintió —. ¡Yo también!

—Podemos hablar de otro tema. Es incomodo — apuntó Sakura.

—Yo me debo de ir —anuncio Tenten.

—Te acompaño —dijo Suigetsu — iré a ver al grandulón. Se ha sentido mal y por eso no ha venido. ¿Qué hay de ti, Zanahoria? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Karin.

—Llegaré más tarde. Iré donde mi tía primero.

El ojilila asintió y despidiéndose se marchó junto a Tenten.

—Sakura-chan, ¿vendrás tú también?

Sasuke, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, volteo a verla sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Sakura seguía molesta, habían discutido la noche anterior por una estupidez y él ni había dicho nada al respecto. Aunque también se sentía tonta por seguir esperando algo, era Sasuke después de todo.

Paso sus ojos a Karin, que también esperaba su respuesta, y no le pasó desapercibida la cinta azul que adornaba su rojo cabello. El regalo de Sasuke.

Apretó los puños dentro de su chaqueta para que nadie la observara y se dirigió a Naruto para contestarle.

—No. Ya he quedado con Ino.

La aludida dio un respingo, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

—Claro. Me debe acompañar al centro comercial.

—Creí que yo te acompañaría —interrumpió Sai. Tanto Sakura como Ino, lo fulminaron con sus miradas, sin que el chico moreno comprendiera porque.

—Iremos los tres — aclaró la rubia.

—Sí. Nos vemos —se despidió Sakura apresuradamente sin ver a nadie en especial, aunque sentía la mirada oscura de Sasuke clavada en ella.

Lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo, alejándose en dirección contraria a Tenten y Suigetsu.

Sakura soltó un suspiro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente largo, captando la atención de Ino de inmediato.

— ¿Que te sucede, frente? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

La mirada fulminante de Sakura no se hizo esperar, pero era inútil contra su mejor amiga.

—No es nada importante. Solo... No quiero estar cerca.

—Con Karin rondando, yo no estaría tan segura.

—Quien no está segura es ella — los tres chicos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

Se giraron rápidamente, para encontrarse con Shino a pocos pasos de ellos. No podían ver su mirada detrás de los lentes oscuros que cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, pero su quijada estaba completamente tensa y su voz era más grave de lo usual —. Ni Naruto, ni Suigetsu. Tal vez ningún de nosotros — agregó en un susurro más bajo.

— ¡Shino! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ino, llevándose una mano al pecho e intentando recuperar su pulso normal. —Nos has dado un susto tremendo.

—Yo también me dirijo al centro comercial.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa forma que tenía Shino de aparecer, o más bien estar, sin que nadie lo notara.

Siempre tan silencioso.

Se encogieron de hombros y continuaron su marcha, haciendo un espacio para el chico estuviera más cerca de ellos.

— ¿Que decías sobre Naruto? —preguntó Sakura.

En la frente de Shino aparecieron varias arrugas y soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez.

—Ha soñado con un asesino, igual que Suigetsu y por la reacción de Karin, puedo apostar que ella también.

— ¿Y eso que? —dijo Ino quitándole importancia —. Espero que ella tenga unas buenas pesadillas por andar de bocazas.

Shino miró a Ino por un largo tiempo, pero gracias a sus lentes oscuros ninguno pudo notar la fulminante mirada de Aburame.

—No sabes lo que dices. Esas pesadillas podrían llevarla a su muerte.

—No se puede morir en sueños — aclaró Sakura.

—De hecho si —contradijo Sai —Si es un sueño muy profundo y mueres en él, se cree que puede causar muerte cerebral. También puede ser por muerte súbita, infarto...

—Ya. Pero esas son enfermedades. Que sueñes con un asesino no quiere decir que te ira a matar.

—Hay uno que si puede hacerlo. Freddy Kruger —Sakura soltó un suspiro exasperado, mientras sus otros dos amigos parecían interesados.

Escuchó como Shino les relataba la historia de la fábrica que habían visitado y donde el supuesto asesino había encontrado su propia muerte con fuego hecho por los aldeanos. Pero el tipo nunca murió, en su lugar comenzó a habitar ese mundo y vengarse.

—Es una leyenda, nada más —agregó Sakura cuando el chico terminó el relato —. Por escuchar eso, Naruto tenía tanto miedo de entrar en la fábrica.

— ¿Porque no nos has dicho eso en el campamento?

—Lo intenté, pero no me escucharon —le respondió a Sai. — yo creo que eso ha causado la muerte de Rock Lee.

Los cuatro adolescentes detuvieron su andar. Ni Sakura, ni Ino creían una palabra del cuento. Pero sus miradas no podían seguir siendo tan duras. Todos buscaban una explicación para la súbita muerte de Rock Lee, pero no había nada.

—No ha sido tu culpa —dijo Sakura, suavizando su tono —. No es culpa de nadie de nosotros.

Shino observó a las dos chicas por un largo tiempo, como suponía, no creían sus palabras, pero aun así debía advertirles. Soltó un suspiro lleno decepción, pero la mirada insistente de Sai logro captar su atención y pudo notar en esos ojos carbones un brillo de auténtica preocupación.

—¡Grandulon! ¡Abre soy yo! — grito por segunda vez Suigetsu, aporreando la puerta del departamente.

Escuchó unos pesados pasos al otro lado de la puerta y en cuestion de segundos esta se abrio dejando ver a su amigo. Juugo ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la puerta, solo vestia su pantalón de dormir y una ligera cobija en sus hombros. Su cara estaba magullada, con grandes ojeras y ligeros arañazos en sus mejillas.

—Vaya que estas mal — dijo el peliceleste sorprendido — ¿Te peleaste con un gato acaso?

—Creo que me lo he hecho mientras dormia — respondio Juugo, haciendose a un lado para darle paso a su amigo —. ¿Solo vienes tu?

—Sip. Sasuke se ha ido con su inseparable Naruto y ya sabes que la Zanahoria lo seguiria al mismisimo infierno si pudiera.

El tono ligeramente amargo de Suigetsu no paso desapercibido para Juugo, pero se limitó a observarlo mientras se lanzaba al sofa de tres puestos y dejaba las gaseosas en la pequeña mesa. Poco tiempo atrás Suigetsu habia establecido una extraña relacion de amistad con Sasuke, cuando todos ellos trabajaron en grupo durante un año. Sin embargo, Sasuke tenia sus propios amigos y cada tanto preferia estar con Naruto y los otros chicos. El peliceleste que siempre habia sido celoso con sus amigos, intentaba disimular su molestia lo mas posible. Pero para él, era muy notable. No dijo nada y se sentó frente a Suigetsu, en el sofa personal.

—Traje gaseosas y unas cuantas pastillas que mi hermano se afana en tener en el botiquin. No sabia lo que tenias, asi que hay de todo.

Vacio el contenido en la bolsa y unas cuantas cajas se esparcieron por la mesa.

—He tenido muchas pesadillas —comentó Juugo, sus ojos color naranja se clavaron en la mesa y una ligera arruga se instalo entre ellos mientras recordaba los extraño que habian sido —. Y creo que se ha debido a fiebre, porque despierto agitado y sudoroso.

Suigetsu cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo examinó detenidamente, luego se inclinó hacia el frente y escogió dos cajas de pastillas.

—Toma esto —le dijo lanzándolas —. Creo que son para la fiebre y estas — lanzo otra caja —. Son para dormir. Yo las uso y son excelentes. Dormirás como bebe y te levantaras como nuevo.

Juugo miro ambas cajas con ligera desconfianza y luego levanto la vista a su amigo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

—Buscare una película. Pasare aquí la noche, así que vete a dormir tranquilo.

Juugo le sonrió tímidamente. Sabía que Suigetsu era un buen amigo, aunque al pelicesleste le gustaba hacer creer lo contrario.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación. El apartamento era pequeño, solo para él, y pudo escuchar el sonido de la soda al ser abierta y el ruido característico del televisor.

Volvió a ver las cajas en sus manos. No le parecía muy buena idea mezclar medicamentos, así que dejo una de las cajas en una repisa y tomo una de las pastillas para dormir. Talvez solo necesitaba eso, no había podido dormir decentemente desde el campamento.

Encendió un ventilador y se acostó en la cama, cerrando sus ojos y regulando la respiración…

…_Los pájaros cantaban suavemente, la música era hermosa y se expandía por el prado. El sol estaba en lo alto y olor a hierba fresca se extendía con el viento. Juugo se dejó caer en el inmenso campo y vio el cielo y sus perezosas nubes andar. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa tranquilidad. _

_A lo lejos los arboles crecían cada vez más juntos, formando un pequeño bosquecillo, y nada más había en ese lugar._

_De repente unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre él. Abrió sus ojos, pero el cielo seguía despejado, sin rastro de lluvia. Un sonido sordo a su derecha captó su atención, algo había caído desde el cielo, no lo podía ver bien desde su posición, así que se levantó y camino con cautela. Al ver el pequeño bulto que formaba un pájaro muerto, retiro su mirada, tomo un suspiro y se dio un poco de valor. No podía dejar el ave ahí, así que la tomó en sus manos descubriendo pequeñas gotas rojas en ellas._

_ — ¿Sangre? — murmuró. Vio hacia el cielo, pero ya no había aves._

_Siguió con su tarea y tomó al pequeño pájaro amarillo. Camino hasta el bosquecillo y cabo una pequeña tumba para él. El ruido en los arboles lo alertaron, y risas infantiles llegaron hasta él. _

— _¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, sin obtener respuesta. _

_Se adentró cada vez más en el bosque. Sus pasos hacían crujir las ramas caídas y la luz entraba cada vez menos por los frondosos árboles._

_Un golpe secó a su izquierda lo hizo saltar, y al ver, casi junto a él, había otro pájaro. Frunció su seño, descontento y examinó a su alrededor. _

— _¿Quién está haciendo esto? —preguntó molesto. _

_Escuchó más risas y las hojas se movieron delante de él. Apretó sus puños y sin dudar, aceleró sus pasos, buscando al culpable._

_Más pájaros caían, cada vez su enojo crecía más. _

— _¡Deténganse! _

— _¿Y qué puedes hacer tu?_

_La voz era glacial. Hizo que su sangre se espesara y un sudor frio comenzó a cubrirlo. De repente en el bosque ya no había ruidos, el aire se condenso y la neblina comenzó a cubrir sus talones. Juugo se dio vuelta lentamente. La figura de un hombre estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, lo observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como si sintiera curiosidad, y su sombrero ocultaba su rostro. Vestía un suéter de rallas rojas y en sus manos jugaba con unas cuchillas._

_Le lanzó algo a sus pies y no tuvo que ver para saber que era otro inocente pájaro. Se le revolvió el estómago al ver la sangre brillar en las cuchillas, y lentamente dio un paso hacia atrás._

_El hombre sonrió mostrando sus dedos y se adelantó un poco más. Juugo lo sabía, no había opción. Se giró velozmente y comenzó a correr. Él era mucho más grande que ese hombre y el doble de corpulento, pero había algo que hacia al hombre del suéter aterrador y no solo por las cuchillas._

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Las ramas le golpeaban el rostro y lo retrasaban en su huida, enganchándose en su ropa y arañándole la piel. Lo sentía pisándole los talones. Puso un poco más de empeño, quebró con su cuerpo las ramas que le estorbaban y de pronto uno de sus pasos hizo un sonido hueco._

_Se detuvo unos segundos. Ya no estaba en el bosque, se encontraba en una vieja fábrica. Los tubos estaban por todos lados, como antes habían estado las ramas, y el calor de la caldera hacía difícil respirar._

_Se apresuró a esconderse y pronto, escucho los pasos de su perseguidor._

_Lo observo entre la maraya de tubos, buscando el momento para escapar. _

_Unas voces infantiles comenzaron a cantar una ronda. Y el corazón de Juugo saltó, preocupado por los niños que pudieran encontrarse. _

_El hombre avanzó, golpeteando con sus cuchillas el metal fingiendo hacer una melodía para los niños que cantaban._

—_No te puedes esconder de mí — dijo. Se dio vuelta y los pequeños ojos negros llenos de maldad lo miraron fijamente. _

_Juugo tomó uno de los tubos con sus manos y corrió hacia el hombre soltando un alarido de guerra. _

_Él se lanzó hacia un lado para evitarlo, pero Juugo lo siguió asestándole un golpe en el rostro y lanzando el sombrero a un lado. _

_El pelinaranja miró el rostro lleno de quemaduras. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desesperado. El hombre giró su cara lentamente hacía él y le sonrió de forma macabra. _

Suigetsu saltó en su asiento al escuchar el profundo grito de su amigo. Se levantó y se asomó en la habitación.

— ¿Todo bien, grandote?

Juugo se revolvió en su cama y supo que estaba teniendo otra pesadilla. Soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta la cama, coloco una mano en la frente pero no sentía que tuviera fiebre.

—Despierta — le dijo moviéndolo, pero nada pasaba. Juugo se revolvía en su lugar —Vamos, despierta.

De repente el chico se quedó quieto y un hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de sus labios. Suigetsu abrió los ojos de par en par, se levantó de un saltó escandalizado. Juugo comenzó a gritar de nuevo. Él hecho un vistazo al cuarto, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo con desesperación y encontró el paquete abierto de pastillas para dormir.

Se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

—Ambulancia — murmuró de pronto.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y marco el número de emergencia, relatando rápidamente lo que sucedía. Juugo gritaba y el pánico no lo dejaba actuar rápido. De un momento a otro el chico comenzó a flotar en el aire, Suigetsu se quedó completamente paralizado, el móvil se escabucho de sus manos. Dio un paso hacia atrás cayendo de espalda.

—Juugo… - murmuró.

Del cuerpo del chico comenzó a brotar sangre, heridas aparecían en su piel abriéndola y mostrando el musculo, la sangre le caía en la cara a Suigetsu que presa del pánico no lograba moverse.

El cuerpo de Juugo cayó al suelo, sin moverse, sin más gritos.

— ¿Grandote?

El poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones salió al momento de caer al suelo. Su cuerpo lacerado no respondía. Miro la punta de unas botas detenerse frente a su rostro, el tipo que se había divertido con él se agacho y con una de sus cuchillas comenzó a dibujar algo en su frente. Se retorció del dolor nuevamente. Y lo último que escucho fue la macabra risa mientras su conciencia se disolvía.

Sasuke detuvo el coche junto a la acera del pequeño edificio de apartamentos de dos plantas donde Juugo vivía. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Karin y un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos dos. Sin la presencia de Naruto o cualquier otro chico, el ambiente entre ellos era sofocante.

—Gracias, Sasuke. — el clic de la puerta al abrirse retumbó en el absoluto silencio. El moreno asintió con su cabeza en forma de respuesta, dirigiéndole una escasa mirada.

La puerta se abrió. Una corriente de aire helado entró al automóvil. Sasuke colocó la mano en la palanca, listo para irse.

—Dime, ¿porque? — exigió Karin. Cerrando la puerta de golpe — ¿Fue por ella?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro cansado y se giró hacia Karin con aburrimiento.

—No — mintió — y ya estoy cansado de tus reclamos. Lo hemos discutido antes.

—No me mientas. Sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos.

—Lo que haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia.

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se tiñeron de manchas rojas de enojo.

—Entonces lo admites.

—Karin — la interrumpió Sasuke. Su voz tan cortante la hizo estremecerse —. No entiendes que no podemos estar cerca sin pelear. Es por eso que no podemos seguir...

— ¡Peleamos por esa zorra!

—No la llames así.

—Siempre estas defendiéndola. Si no se metiera en nuestras vidas.

—Karin, no te quiero. Entiéndelo.

Los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas. Apartó su rostro para que él no la viera y con un movimiento brusco las quitó.

—Eres un idiota, Sasuke.

Él no respondió. Ni siquiera le importó lo que la pelirroja decía. Miraba con el ceño fruncido el edificio de apartamentos y al chico que espantado se acercaba al carro.

Lo reconoció cuando un haz de luz de la calle le dio en el rostro y alarmado, Sasuke, salió del auto.

Karin lo siguió con la vista extrañada. Luego vio a Suigetsu corriendo hacia Sasuke, pero iba bañado en sangre. Sasuke lo detuvo, pero el parecía reusarse. Karin salió del auto, con sus rodillas temblando, los gritos de los chicos comenzaban a despertar a los vecinos, y lentamente se acercó.

—Aparte Sasuke! —Gritaba histérico — ¡Nos va a matar a todos!

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Lo mataron! Estaba dormido y lo mataron.

Los ojos desenfocados del chico hiperactivo, no dejaban de ver a sus espaladas horrorizado.

— ¿A quién?

—Al grandulón.

Karin soltó un chillido de sorpresa y llevó sus manos hasta ocultar su boca.

— ¿Cómo paso?

— ¡Estaba dormido! — repitió.

— ¿Tú estabas dormido?

Suigetsu miró a Sasuke como si de repente le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—No...

El chico pelicesleste balbuceo palabras ininteligibles. Sasuke junto sus cejas y cansado, lo dejo a un lado y caminó a pasos firmes al apartamento. Karin no tardo en seguirlo y luego Suigetsu fue detrás advirtiéndoles lo que había pasado.

Pero nada los hubiera preparado para lo que miraron. Sasuke abrió la puerta del apartamento y todo lucia normal, llamó a Juugo a gritos pero el pelinaranja no respondía. La puerta semi abierta de la habitación lo invitaba a pasar, pero algo dentro de él se rehusaba. Hizo a un lado su indecisión y con pasos agiles cruzó la pequeña sala.

Se quedó paralizado al cruzar el umbral, su estómago se revolvió. Quiso retroceder y marcharse pero Karin entro en ese momento, empujándolo un poco.

La chica soltó un grito, su rostro palideció. Calló de rodillas y devolvió lo poco que contenía su estómago.

Sasuke pasó los ojos por todo el lugar sin saber qué hacer. Las paredes y techos estaban manchadas de sangre. La cama hecha jirones, el olor nauseabundo de sangre le penetraba el cerebro y el cuerpo de Juugo permanecía tendido boca abajo con sangre saliendo de él. Se quedó hipnotizado viendo el charco de sangre hasta que descubrió algo que parecían vísceras. Aparto si vista.

—Vámonos de aquí. Lo que sea que paso vendrá por nosotros — rogó Suigetsu.

Sasuke asintió y le tendió una mano a Karin para ponerse de pie.

El sonido de las sirenas rompió la noche y al salir del apartamento se encontraron con varios policías deteniéndoles el paso.


	7. Flores afiladas

**Capítulo 6: Flores afiladas.**

Sasuke levantó su vista al reloj. Era un poco más tarde de la media noche y estaba cansado, pero al cerrar sus ojos podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de Juugo. Soltó lentamente un suspiro y apoyó su rostro en sus manos.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió. Sintió a Suigetsu dar un respingo a su lado, pero él se mantuvo en la misma postura.

—Uchiha —llamó el oficial. — Acompáñame.

Salieron de la oficina, atravesaron un pequeño pasillo y llegaron a la recepción. Los oficiales caminaban apresurados por todos lados, los teléfonos sonaban y los civiles entraban molestos y salían de igual forma.

—Hemos localizado a uno de tus primos y hablamos con tus padres —. Sasuke rodó sus ojos. Tenía varios miembros de su familia trabajando en la policía o como investigadores, así que no era de extrañar que alguien lo conociera en ese lugar —. Por las cámaras de video hemos comprobado que tu presencia en el lugar es accidental. Shisui-san vendrá por ti.

— ¿Y Suigetsu? — preguntó.

El oficial afiló su mirada y Sasuke supo que no vendría nada bueno.

—No puede irse.

—Él no lo hizo —terció Sasuke.

—La investigación dará los resultados. Recoge tus cosas y espera a tu primo.

El hombre de unos cuarenta años se dio la vuelta y regreso a la oficina. Sasuke observó cómo salía de nuevo con Suigetsu, pero esta vez lo llevaba a la parte de detención. Suspiro, sabía que no podía hacer nada a esas horas. Caminó hasta la recepción y otro oficial más joven le entregó una bandeja con sus pertenencias. Tomó las llaves de su coche, el celular y su chaqueta oscura. Karin se había marchado hace más de una hora, el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, había ido por ella y aunque pretendía llevar a Sasuke también, no se lo permitieron.

Sasuke se sentó en una de esas sillas de colores chillantes que formaban hileras en la sala de espera. Encendió su celular y pretendió ignorar al resto del mundo.

Tenía llamadas perdidas y sus padres le habían dejado un mensaje de texto, ordenándole hablar en cuanto lo liberaran y luego había otro de su hermano diciéndole lo mismo. Soltó un suspiro y tecleo rápidamente el número de su hermano.

El teléfono sonó tres veces. Escuchó la voz de su hermano y casi al instante su madre le arrebataba el móvil.

—Me encuentro bien, madre —cerró sus ojos y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras escuchaba todo el discurso —. No es necesario que regresen. No haré nada tonto. Si, después de la graduación me iré enseguida. No, madre, aún no sabemos que ocurrió con Lee.

La puerta de la comisaria se abrió. Sasuke observó a su primo entrar y llamarlo desde el umbral.

—Me debo ir, madre. Shisui acaba de llegar. Te habló en la mañana.

Sasuke se levantó y tomó su chaqueta negra entre sus manos. Su primo de mirada traviesa, lo esperaba con una mueca divertida.

—Debí suponer que tú serias la oveja negra de la familia, Sasu-chan.

—Cállate, imbécil.

Shisui abrió sus ojos negros de par en par, mientras se acercaba a su automóvil.

—Ya estas adquiriendo el carácter de presidiario. Serás el dolor de cabeza de Tío Fugaku.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada amenazante que solo sirvió para hacerlo estallar en carcajadas.

—Eres tan gracioso. Ahora entiendo a Itachi.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula. Entendía que lo único que quería Shisui era molestarlo y lograr hacerle peor la noche, tenía una forma de ser muy similar a la de su hermano y el entretenimiento principal de ambos era él.

—Déjame aquí —dijo de pronto Sasuke, después de varios minutos en silencio escuchando como su primo se burlaba de él. Estaba a una cuadra de distancia del apartamento de Juugo.

Shisui detuvo el auto y se giró a mirarlo.

—Regresando a la escena del crimen, ¿eh?

Sasuke aparto su vista y apretó sus puños. No quería pensar en lo que había visto en la habitación. Shisui notó la incomodidad y borró su sonrisa socarrona.

—Escucha, Sasuke —dijo sin ningún tono jocoso esta vez —. Todo va a estar bien.

—Juugo está muerto.

El chico se revolvió el cabello incomodo, dejándolo más desordenado de lo que usualmente lo usaba.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros. No deberías estar solo.

—Estoy bien, Shisui. Solo iré por mi auto y regresare a casa.

—Sasuke…

—Estaré bien.

El menor de los dos Uchiha salió del carro antes de que su primo tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más. El aire frio de la noche le azotó el cuerpo, pero era algo bueno para distraerse y no pensar en su amigo.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y caminó tranquilamente, consiente que su primo lo observaba a la distancia. Soltó un suspiro profundo. No le gustaba que lo trataran de esa forma tan frágil, pero tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para estar solo.

Simplemente no podía olvidar lo que había pasado y tenía la imperante necesidad de hacerlo. Entró al auto y lo encendió, miró por el retrovisor como su primo finalmente se marchaba. Antes de que sus pensamientos se volcaran a su amigo, comenzó a conducir. Cruzo las calles con rapidez, concentrándose solamente en los autos y los semáforos que lo detenían. Finalmente se estacionó a la orilla de una calle residencial. Bajó del automóvil y caminó un par de cuadras más. El lugar estaba desolado, solo alumbrado por los faroles que estaban colocados a tal distancia que dejaban espacios oscuros. No había nadie más en las calles, así que fue con más tranquilidad hasta la casa que buscaba.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que revisó fue que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas especialmente las de la segunda planta. Rodeó la casa y escaló el pequeño muro que la recorría. Con una agilidad que solo se obtenía después de años de práctica, saltó del muro y se sostuvo de uno de los balcones de la ventana. La abrió y se impulsó dentro de la habitación, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte estropicio.

Escuchó un grito ahogado.

—Cállate — ordenó con voz ronca.

La luz de una de lámpara de noche se encendió, dándole directamente en el rostro.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura desconcertada. Sentándose en la cama y sosteniendo con fuerza la manta que la cubría. — ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Escucharon pasos apresurados. Sasuke se lanzó debajo de la cama, siendo cubierto por las sabanas. Un segundo después llamaban a la puerta.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica caminó hasta la puerta. Sasuke pudo ver las pantuflas del señor Haruno en el umbral y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar acelerado… Si lo descubrían ahí… No era buena idea pensar en eso.

—He escuchado un golpe.

—Me he caído de la cama, solo ha sido eso.

—No estas algo grande…

— ¡Papá! ¡Estoy dormida, no puedo controlarlo!

El señor Haruno hizo un sonido gutural y acarició la melena rosa de su hija.

—Bien. Buenas noches mi princesa.

— ¡No me llames así! — volvió a interrumpirlo Sakura —. Ya estoy grande, no tengo cinco años.

—Siempre serás mi princesa, no importa tu edad.

Sakura soltó un bufido disconforme.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Cerró la puerta y esperó a escuchar los pasos al otro lado para colocar el seguro.

Sasuke giró para salir de la cama, se levantó del suelo y se acomodó su ropa. Observó a la chica por unos segundos y ella le devolvió la mirada molesta. Tenía el cabello desordenado y lucía unos pantalones café con estampados de ositos y una camiseta blanca con más ositos en ella. Enarcó una de sus cejas y una ligera sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Sakura lo observaba impaciente, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con su pie derecho daba ligeros golpes al piso.

—Con esa pijama si luces de cinco años.

Los colores subieron al rostro de la chica, haciendo competencia con su cabello.

—Cállate, Uchiha, y dime de una vez que rayos estás haciendo aquí.

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde de esta y comenzando a desatar las agujetas de sus zapatos. Sakura, muda pero sorprendida, miraba sin dar crédito a lo que Sasuke hacía.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Me quedare contigo —respondió levantando la vista a ella.

Sakura elevó sus cejas hasta casi topar con el nacimiento de su cabello.

— ¿Porque no vas donde Karin? Segura te recibirá gustosa.

—Sakura, por favor. No me armes una escena tú también.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como plato y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Entonces no vengas a mitad de la noche como si nada ha pasado.

—Es que no ha pasado nada.

Ella le dedico una mirada dolida, se giró para no observarlo y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—Eres imposible, Sasuke.

Escuchó como él bufaba. Supuso que se marcharía enseguida, Sasuke siempre hacia eso cuando discutían, pero en su lugar – y para su sorpresa – él se desplomó en la cama.

—He tenido una de las peores noches de mi vida. No puedes, simplemente, olvidar lo que paso y acompañarme.

Sakura soltó el amarre de sus puños, aunque una sonrisa triste enmarco su rostro. ¿Por qué no le podía decir un mísero lo siento? ¿Era mucho pedir? Al parecer sí. Siempre que era un problema de ella, él decía lo mismo: no es nada. Pero cuando se trataba de él, ella tenía que estar para apoyarlo.

Lo miró sobre su hombro preguntándose una vez más la razón para quererlo tanto y no encontró ninguna. Sin embargo no podía mentirse. Lo quería demasiado, más de lo que debía ser permitido.

Soltó un suspiro lento y a medida que el aire salía de sus pulmones, su cuerpo se relajaba. Finalmente subió a la cama y colocó una almohada sobre sus piernas, abrazándolas. La mirada oscura de Sasuke cayó en ella de inmediato y Sakura notó el semblante pálido y alicaído que no era propio de él. Supo que lo que estaba pasando realmente era grave y un nudo se formó en su pecho.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Sasuke no contestó enseguida. Se sentó junto a ella y lanzó su chaqueta sin mucho cuidado.

—He pasado esta noche en la comisaria… — comenzó a relatar con su vista clavada en la cama —. Fui con Karin al apartamento de Juugo, para saber cómo se encontraba… pero él — La voz de Sasuke se cortó, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se comprimiera. Tenía miedo de lo que seguía y una fea corazonada empezaba a tomar forma —. Sakura, él está muerto. ¡Lo vi destrozado!

Sasuke levantó la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos negros ya no eran indiferentes o con esa mirada de superioridad, estaban llenos de desesperación y miedo. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero antes de eso, sintió como Sasuke tomaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos y hundía su cabeza en su cuello. Lagrimas calientes comenzaron a bañarla.

Se quedó completamente paralizada escuchando el desgarrador llanto de Sasuke.

—No pude hacer nada. Simplemente estaba muerto y no puedo olvidarlo, lo veo cada vez que cierro los ojos. ¿Cómo voy a olvidar eso, Sakura? ¿Cómo? Era Juugo, ¡carajo!

Sakura lo abrazó lentamente y comenzó a pasar su mano por el cabello azabache, de forma cariñosa. Cerró sus ojos.

Juugo, el siempre amable Juugo, pensó Sakura. Sasuke nunca había admitido que eran grandes amigos, pero ahora demostraba lo contrario. El chico de cabello naranja había sido uno de las personas realmente incondicionales, lo había apoyado ya sea en buenas decisiones o malas, y tal vez por eso Sasuke nunca había valorado esa amistad. No era así con Naruto que no tenía ningún problema en estar en desacuerdo con Sasuke y mandarlo a comer espárragos cada tanto.

—Tranquilo — le susurró al oído.

— ¿Cómo, Sakura? ¿Cómo puedo estarlo? — preguntó separándose bruscamente. Sakura no pudo responder, porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Apenas está terminando de asimilar la muerte de Rock Lee y ahora otro de sus amigos fallecía —. Por una vez nos necesitaba y no había nadie, solo el inepto de Suigetsu.

—Pero no ha sido tu culpa, ¿realmente crees que podías hacer algo al respecto?

—No lo sé. Nunca lo sabré — Sasuke parpadeo y el dolor volvió a esconderse en los posos azabaches. Su semblante se volvió más analítico y sus cejas se juntaron hasta formar una débil arruga entre ellas —. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Rock Lee? Algo está sucediendo, Sakura. No puede ser una coincidencia.

La chica sintió como algo pesado bajaba por su garganta. Las palabras de Shino resonaron en su mente, corrió su rostro para que Sasuke no sospechara nada, pero no era necesario él estaba abstraído en sus cavilaciones.

—Debemos esperar los resultados delas investigaciones, Sasuke.

—Pero hasta saber que está sucediendo, no te separaras de mí.

—Sasuke — renegó — estas sobreactuando — estiró una mano hasta el rostro del chico y con el dedo anular comenzó a masajear el lugar donde estaba la pequeña arruga hasta disolverla. — Deja de preocuparte tanto, te harás viejo muy rápido y ya no me gustaras.

Sasuke bufó y controló sus labios para que una media sonrisa no se dibujara en ellos.

—Promételo.

—Es hora de dormir.

—Sakura — gruño.

Ella se acercó, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Te lo prometo. ¿Tranquilo ahora?

El chico no respondió, pero ambos se acostaron abrazados hablando de trivialidades hasta que Sakura quedo dormida en sus brazos. Sasuke le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad. La chispa de vida que sus ojos habían adquirido, lentamente se esfumaba.

Esa fue la primera noche que Sasuke Uchiha no durmió.

—**.—**

_Tenten dio una patada y luego otra, y una más._

_Su respiración era entrecortada y sentía la sangre caliente en sus mejillas. Su mirada era de completa concentración, pero sus labios, curvados en una sutil sonrisa, demostraban lo mucho que le divertía entrenar. _

_Escuchó el silbido del entrenador y ella, junto a su pareja, hizo una reverencia para terminar el entrenamiento. _

_Se despidió de todos con un movimiento de manos y caminó hasta los lavabos. Estaban húmedos, el agua goteaba de alguna tubería rota, derramándose sobre el suelo, y la luz amarillenta molestaba la vista. Tenten soltó un suspiro de derrota al ver el deprimente lugar y rápidamente se cambió por ropa más fresca aunque igual de cómoda. Salió del gimnasio donde entrenaba artes marciales. Era una plaza dedicada a los deportes habían diferentes tipos de gimnasios y canchas y entre ellos bellos parques con juegos infantiles. _

_Comenzaba a atardecer, pero aun había algunas niñas jugando con un lazo. Sonrió y caminó hacia ellas._

—_Uno, dos… Freddy viene por todos._

—_Tres, cuatro… ponle llave al cuarto._

"_¡Qué canción más fea!" pensó Tenten al pasar junto a ella. Escuchó a las niñas reírse y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo._

_La castaña se abrazó a su misma y apresuró el paso para perder de vista a las niñas. Miró sobre su hombro, seguían cantando y saltando pero todas parecían verla a ella._

—_cinco, seis…_

— _¿Tenten? _

_Saltó del susto al escuchar su nombre. Se giró bruscamente topándose con Sakura, quien la observaba extrañada._

_La chica pelirosa estaba sentada en una de las bancas de concreto, debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezo. Tenten caminó hacia ella._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? _

—_Esperó a Sasuke-kun. ¿Y tú?_

—_Acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento._

— _¿Ya te vas? —La chica de coletas asintió —Te acompaño._

—_Pero harás esperar a Sasuke. ¿Segura que no se molestara?_

—_Él siempre está molesto —dio como toda respuesta Sakura y juntas comenzaron a caminar._

_Era una tarde maravillosa. Cielo completamente teñido de rojo y pocas nubes perezosas paseando por él. Las dos amigas caminaron tranquilas, mientras charlaban._

—_Ven — dijo de repente Tenten tomando la mano de la chica — conozco un atajo. Así llegaras rápido a tu cita con Sasuke-kun — agrego guiñándole un ojo con picardía. Sakura se sonrojó, pero asintió con su cabeza. _

_Ambas entraron a uno de los gimnasios más retirados. Estaba prácticamente en desuso. Las gradas sin pintar, las colchonetas rotas acumuladas en un rincón, un viejo letrero rojo señalaba las salidas. Cruzaron la estancia, sus pasos haciendo eco en todo el lugar._

—_Cruzando los baños hay una salida de emergencia. _

_Entraron al lugar y Tenten se detuvo abruptamente._

_El suelo estaba mojado, una tubería goteaba y la luz era amarillenta. No le hubiera preocupado, excepto porque era idéntico a los lavabos del otro gimnasio. _

— _¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sakura._

_Antes de que Tente pudiera hacer algo, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Las dos saltaron y miraron hacia atrás. _

—_Uno… dos…_

— _¡Esto no es gracioso! — regaño Tenten. —Son unas niñas que estaban…_

_ — ¡Mira! _

_Sakura señalo el espejo roto que poco a poco se opacaba ocultando sus reflejos. _

_Otros pasos resonaron en el baño y el chirrido de metal cortándose les perforó los oídos. _

_ — ¿Qué demonios…? —comenzó a decir Sakura._

—_Freddy viene por todos —y esta vez no fue la voz de niñas cantando, sino una masculina y ronca._

_Sakura y Tenten retrocedieron. _

—_Corre — murmuró la morena. _

_No tuvo que repetirlo, cuando las dos chicas giraron y se lanzaron a la salida de emergencia. El agua les hacía deslizarse. Sakura maldijo andar con el uniforme escolar y los zapatos que eran tan resbaladizos. Patinó hasta la salida, golpeándose con la pared y cometió el grave error de ver hacia atrás. _

_Un hombre caminaba hacia ellas, vestía un jersey rojo a rallas, un sombrerillo y unos inquietantes guantes con garras en ellos._

_Soltó un grito tremendo, que incluso hizo detener al hombre por unos segundos pero cuando lo vio sonreír malvadamente, supo que eso era peor. Lo había incentivado. _

_Utilizaron la salida de emergencia y colocaron varios tubos para atrancar la puerta._

_Pero habían llegado a otra habitación, una llena de tubos y una caldera en el centro._

_Las dos chicas compartieron una mirada de terror._

—_Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡¿Dónde estamos?!_

_Los vivaces ojos verdes de Sakura recorrieron rápidamente el lugar. Lo reconocía, pero no recordaba… ¡maldición! Los sonidos de la puerta no la dejaban concentrarse._

— _¡Lo recuerdo! —Grito de pronto — Escaleras, hay que buscar las escaleras._

_Las dos chicas se lanzaron en su búsqueda al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de par en par. _

_Subieron las empinadas escaleras mientras el hombre les pisaba los talones. Ya no sonreía y sus ojos negros brillaban bajo la sombra del gorro._

_Sakura soltó un gritó al resbalarse y el hombre de Jersey se lanzó a rasgarla con su guante. Tenten, que era una de las chicas más veloces y se encontraba unos cuantos escalones por encima de Sakura, no dudo en coger un tubo y lanzar un certero golpe a la cabeza del aquel hombre. Él se tambaleo y Sakura le dio una patada directamente en el pecho que lo hizo caer por las escaleras._

_Cayó al piso con un sonoro golpe y las dos amigas corrieron sin mirar atrás, sin percatarse de la mirada cargada de odio en ese rostro desfigurado_

_._

_.._

…

**¡Una actualización más esta semana! Me siento poderosa, esto es lo bello de tener vacaciones, gracias a dios solo me falta un mes para salir de mi esclavitud. **

**Si les ha gustado este capítulo ya saben que pueden ir al cuadro final y dejar un bello review para hacérmelo saber, así si me quieren dar un tomatazo o un muy bienvenido consejo. **

**Espero no tener algún dedazo. Es casi media noche donde vivo y no es muy bueno escribir esto antes de irme a dormir.**

**¿Quién será el próximo? Solo una persona me ha pedido por uno de los personajes, así que supongo que los demás da igual si los mato jajaja.**

**Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores y muchas gracias por seguir a los antiguos. **

.

..

** : **Te haces una muy buena pregunta, yo sé quién será el siguiente pero hay algunos que han adivinado. Sinceramente no sé como lo hace, creo que comienzan a leerme la mente. Con esos dos, que te puedo decir… Lo que empieza mal, termina peor. Y ellos no empezaron de la mejor forma que pueda haber, aunque este capítulo habla mucho de ellos y las cosas comienzan a mejorar.

**Alesita:** Mil gracias por tus palabras. Realmente quiero crear ese ambiente de miedo, lograr sumergirlos en las pesadillas. Crear ansiedad y temor a la hora de leer, me parece muy difícil y estoy dando lo mejor de mí para poder hacerlo. Esperó lograrlo, aunque sea un poco.


	8. Coincidencias

**Capítulo 7: Coincidencia**

Abrió los ojos verdes de par en par. Se sintió aprisionada y no dudo en revolverse inquieta.

—Tranquila —susurró la grave voz de Sasuke a su oído —. Estas a salvo.

Sakura miró hacia atrás hundiéndose en los pozos negros que eran los ojos de Sasuke. Susurró el nombre del chico y él le sonrió en respuesta.

—Solo fue una pesadilla —dijo Sasuke acariciándole el cabello. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Permaneció abrazando a Sakura, sumergiéndose en la seguridad que la chica le hacía sentir, intentando calmar las pesadillas que la hacían removerse entre sus brazos con pequeñas caricias.

Ella se giró entre sus brazos, lo abrazó por la cintura y hundió su rostro en le trabajado pecho del chico. Las imágenes de sus pesadilla llegaron muy claras a su mente y luego las palabras de Shino. Solo tenía que ser una coincidencia, aquello no podía ser cierto.

Se separó de él y posó una de sus manos en las pálidas mejillas.

—Sasuke — dijo — te quiero.

Se estiró para darle un beso que el moreno no tardó en responder. La sujetó fuertemente de la cintura y ella separó más sus labios permitiéndole profundizar el beso. La falta de aire los hizo separarse completamente agitados y en sus pupilas destilaba el deseo.

Sasuke se inclinó hasta el oído de ella.

—Tus padres ya se marcharon —susurró con voz ronca.

Sakura le sonrió con picardía y enredó sus piernas con las de él.

—Eso es una buena noticia.

Con una maniobra veloz, Sasuke se colocó sobre ella. Sus codos a los costados del rostro de Sakura, sirviéndole de apoyo.

—Te he dicho — susurró contra sus labios —, que te vez realmente provocativa con pijama de osos.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y él aprovechó en besarla nuevamente, robándole el aliento. La tomó con fuerza de la cintura, ella arqueo su espalda sin poder evitarlo, buscando un contacto más satisfactorio y él, al sentir el roce de los cuerpos, lanzó el primer gemido ronco. Dejó sus labios descendiendo lentamente por el cuello. Sakura enrolló sus piernas en la cadera, sus manos deslizándose debajo de la camisa azul del chico… y él teléfono móvil vibró con fuerza contra la madera.

Sasuke maldijo y se separó violentamente.

—Si es Naruto lo mató —dijo tomando el móvil de la chica antes que ella, e ignorando sus reproches.

Como imaginaba era el inepto de su mejor amigo, siempre interrumpiendo. Pulso el botón de contestar.

—¡Sakura-chan! — gritó el rubio.

—No molestes, estamos ocupados.

Colgó y apagó el móvil.

—Sasuke-kun, puede ser algo importante —se quejó la pelirosa. El chico alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

—¿Del Dobe? Solo le gusta interrumpir.

Apenas había terminado de hablar y su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Sasuke lo tomó y apagó, dejándolo junto al de Sakura.

—Olvidémonos de todos por hoy.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo al escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad, aunque no era una pregunta, asintió lentamente. Tomó la camisa ya desabotonada de Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con más pasión que antes.

Naruto gruño molesto cuando la llamada volvió a caer directamente en el buzón de mensajes. Comenzó a soltar improperios y maldiciones contra su amigo, mientras tecleaba furiosamente un mensaje.

En cuanto se despertó, su padre le había informado que su prima y su mejor amigo habían pasado la noche tras las rejas. Como buen amigo que era había pensado en informarle a Sakura y llamar a Sasuke para saber cómo estaba. Sin embargo, su "_buen amigo"_ en lugar de llamarlo y ponerlo al tanto de la situación, decidía irse a refugiar a los brazos de Sakura. ¡Seguramente estaba pervirtiendo a la bella Sakura-chan en ese momento!

Su sangre hirvió de solo pensarlo y una nueva lista de maldiciones se coló por su boca.

—Vaya humor — dijo su madre, mientras colocaba el desayuno en la mesa y una taza de té para ella. Su padre se había marchado unos minutos antes — ¿Qué te tiene así?

—Sasuke es un idiota.

Kushina levantó sus cejas, mientras rodeaba la mesa para sentarse frente a su hijo.

—En vuestra pareja usualmente el que es idiota eres tú.

—¡Mama! — se quejó el rubio levantando su vista hacia ella, dolido — tu también estas en el club de Sasuke-perfecto-Uchiha.

Kushina soltó una carcajada.

—Sasuke me agrada —dijo finalmente —, pero sigue siendo un Uchiha y todos son como una patada en el culo.

Esta vez fue Naruto el que río y le dio la razón a su madre. Con su sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro, comenzó a comer un desayuno tradicional.

—¿Y ahora, qué es lo que ha pasado?

La expresión de Naruto volvió a ser amarga. Kushina tomó un largo sorbo se su té mientras fingía que no notaba el semblante oscuro de su hijo. Ya intuía lo que pasaba, una razón con nombre y apellido… y también ojos verdes y cabello rosa. Soltó un suspiro dejando lentamente la taza en la mesa.

—No me contesta y tenía que hablar algo con él —mintió.

Kushina alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Eh? — El rostro de Naruto enrojeció de golpe — Sí. ¡Sí!

Terminó su comida y se levantó de la mesa antes de que su madre siguiera con sus preguntas. Soltó un largo bostezo mientras se lanzaba sobre su cama. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a jugar para matar el tiempo. Tenía sueño, pero sentía que si dormía volvería a tener otra de esas horribles pesadillas.

—**1—**

Karin se giró por enésima vez en la cama. Se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas y cerró los ojos mientras un nuevo torrente de lágrimas salía de ellos.

Ocultó su cabeza entre la almohada para acallar sus hipidos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Porque ella tenía que ver a todos muertos? Primero rock Lee en sus sueños y ahora Juugo. ¿Ocurría otro asesinato? ¿Sería ella la siguiente? ¿Sasuke?

Su respiración comenzó a regularse y giró nuevamente quedando con su mirada perdida en el techo blanco de la habitación.

¿Que estaba pensando? No es como si alguien estuviera detrás de ellos, eran simples adolescentes de un instituto cualquiera. Tenía que ser una coincidencia, las personas morían todos los días en todo el mundo.

Se levantó con parsimonia, soltando un gran bostezo y caminó hacia el baño de la habitación. Dejó correr el agua del lavamanos, se inclinó y mojó su rostro. No había podido dormir y se sentía un poco irritada por eso...

— ¿Coincidencia?

La voz grave e impersonal se escuchó por todo el baño. Karin se congeló. Sentía los latidos de su corazón golpear su pecho con demasiada fuerza.

Su cuerpo se sacudió en pequeños espasmos por el temor que sentía y de forma lenta se reincorporó.

—No lo creo.

Un grito agudo se escapó de sus labios. En el espejo no estaba su reflejo, sino alguien más. Alguien que conocía. El asesino de Lee.

Dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con la puerta de la habitación.

Karin abrió sus ojos de par en par. Estaba en la habitación, no en el baño. Se quedó unos momentos acostada, regulando su fuerte respiración y dando un vistazo rápido al cuarto.

Había visto a ese hombre de nuevo.

Se levantó con cautela. Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ningún ruido al tocar suelo, por unos segundos observó la puerta que llevaba al baño, pero desistió en ir a ese sitio y en su lugar abandonó la habitación.

—Karin-chan — dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y se giró con un movimiento brusco.

—Tía Kushina — dijo en un hilo de voz. Reacomodo sus lentes en un mal intento de ocultar su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, la madre de Naruto entorno sus ojos en ella.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Karin le dedico una sutil sonrisa como respuesta. Kushina soltó un suspiro y avanzó hasta quedar cerca de ella.

— ¿Sabes algo de Suigetsu y Sasuke? — pregunto toscamente, interrumpiendo lo que su tía planeaba decir.

—Sasuke está en su casa, su primo paso por él anoche.

— ¿Y Suigetsu? — volvió a preguntar, cuando se dio cuenta que su tía no decía nada más. No le gustaba la larga pausa de su tía, solo podía indicar que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

—Tía Kushina…

—El sigue detenido, hasta que se aclare todo el asunto — Karin bajó su vista y apretó los puños. Estaba segura que Suigetsu no tenia nada que ver, solo era un idiota que estaba en el lugar equivocado —. Nadie sabe nada de Juugo aun, ni siquiera Naruto —agrego Kushina.

—Entiendo.

—Te prepárate algo de desayunar. Mi hermano vendrá por ti en media hora.

Kushina se marchó. Karin suspiró antes de dirigirse al baño que estaba al final del pasillo.

—**2—**

—_Maldición — murmuró Naruto y con un manotazo quebró la rama que le había golpeado el rostro. Y retomó su carrera sin detenerse. _

_El bosque terminó abruptamente y el mar lo recibió con un rugido. Se dobló sosteniéndose la cintura, tomando bocanadas de aire que solo hacían que su estómago doliera. _

_Alzó su rostro. La fogata que habían hecho con sus compañeros aún mantenía un poco de fuego y podía ver los bultos en sacos de dormir. Sonrió, pensando en despertarlos a todos con una broma. La arena le ayudaba a amortiguar sus pasos y en el camino tomó una cantimplora llena de agua. _

_Pequeñas risas se le escapaban, pero sus amigos no se movían. _

— _¡Despierten aburridos! — gritó, esparciendo el agua helada por todos sus compañeros. _

_Sin embargo ninguno se movió. _

— _¿En? _

_Volvió a lanzar más agua, nada diferente ocurrió. _

_Bajó su vista a la persona más cercana. Era Sakura, su cabello sobresalía de la bolsa de dormir y le daba la espalda. Él sabía que Sakura tenía un sueño ligero. Se despertaría fácilmente. _

_Se agachó junto a ella y le sujetó el hombro, moviéndola. _

—_Sakura-chan, despierta. _

_La movió más fuerte, el cabello rosa se apartó del rostro de la chica y Naruto cayó de espaldas al ver el rostro de su amiga. _

— _¡Sakura! _

_Se volvió a colocar junto a ella y esta vez giró todo el cuerpo de la chica. Una gigante mancha roja se esparcía desde su garganta, manchando la ropa y el rostro de ella. Los ojos verdes estaban abiertos en una mueca de horror aunque sin brilló. Como si hubiera muerto repentinamente y con un miedo en su rostro. _

_Naruto sintió una horrible opresión en su pecho y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. _

— _¿Chicos? _

_Miró uno a uno de sus amigos. Todos en una posición grotesca y la luz de la fogata hacia brillar la sangre derramada en la arena. _

_De repente lo recordó. Él estaba huyendo. _

_Se levantó torpemente y comenzó a correr. La arena hacia sus pasos aún más lentos y cayó varias veces antes de lograr ponerse de pie. _

— _¿Vas a alguna parte? _

_Detrás de la fogata salió el hombre con sombrero de paja del que huía, sosteniendo a Hinata frente a él. _

_Naruto se quedó paralizado al verla. Los ojos perlas lo miraban con desesperación, llenos de lágrimas y suplicas silenciosas. Ese demonio la sostenía de la garganta, con las garras haciéndole daño y causando que hilos de sangre bajaran por todo el cuerpo de la morena. _

—_Naruto—kun... _

—_Suéltala — gruño Naruto. _

_El hombre apretó más el delicado cuello de la morena y con un brusco movimiento la lanzó a un lado. El cuerpo sin vida de Hinata cayó en la hoguera. _

_Naruto soltó un gruñido y se lanzó al tipo. _

_El hombre del jersey rojo se hizo a un lado, dejando que Naruto se tropezara. Se sentó sobre el rubio y alzó su mano enguantada. _

_Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. El fétido olor a muerte le llegó como un golpe paralizante y miró la sonrisa del hombre, que con el rostro deforme solo parecía una mueca grotesca. _

_Naruto soltó un grito al sentir como la piel de su hombro derecho se abría. El asesino soltó una carcajada y volvió levantar su mano. _

—**3—**

Karin soltó un suspiro al momento que cerraba el grifo. Se sentía mucho mejor. El estado de duermevela se esfumó con el agua y levantó su vista al espejo. Apretó sus labios y se acercó para examinarse. Tenía unas terribles ojeras por las dos malas noches que habla tenido recientemente y su rostro se miraba más pálido. Tenía que arreglar ese aspecto, antes de que su padre llegara.

La bolsa de maquillaje estaba en la habitación. Así que salió del baño mientras envolvía su cabello húmedo en una toalla.

Escuchó un gruñido provenir del cuarto de su primo. La puerta estaba abierta, así que se asomó a la habitación. Naruto estaba dormido, pero se revolvía inquieto. El teléfono celular se había caído a un lado y sonaba música de un juego en línea.

Karin se acercó hasta él.

—Despierta, inútil.

De repente Naruto soltó un débil grito y Karin abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver como se abrían tres surcos en el hombro del rubio.

Se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito y las palabras de Suigetsu llegaron hasta ella como una bofetada.

"—_Estaba dormido y lo mataron."_

—Naruto ¡Naruto! —lo movió de un lado a otro hasta que el chico se sentó de una salto.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Sakura y Hinata? — Naruto parpadeo rápidamente, hasta caer en cuenta que todo había sido otro sueño más. Miró a Karin a su lado y frunció el ceño — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenías una pesadilla.

Naruto se tiró sobre la cama y soltó un bostezo.

—Sí. La misma pesadilla de un asesino.

Karin arrugó el entrecejo y miró como su primo se colocaba la almohada en el rostro.

— ¿Un tipo en jersey rojo?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Naruto con su voz amortiguada.

Karin le quitó la almohada de un brusco movimiento, lanzándola a un rincón de la habitación. Naruto protestó, pero ella le ignoró.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Eh?

La pelirroja soltó un bufido de impaciencia.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes esa pesadilla?

Naruto se sentó en la cama, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Creo que desde el campamento. ¡Sí! En el campamento fue la primera vez. ¿Porque preguntas eso?

El timbre de la casa sonó, Karin se levantó de un salto.

—No vuelvas a dormir — le ordenó a Naruto, antes de escuchar el llamado de Kushina.

Karin se marchó apresuradamente, sin decir nada más. Mientras Naruto se preguntaba cómo demonios no iba a dormir.

—Ok...

Rodó los ojos. Su prima definitivamente estaba loca. Se lanzó de nuevo a la cama, pero sintió un aguijonazo en su hombro derecho.

Se llevó una mano hasta el lugar. Sus dedos se encontraron con algunas gotas de un líquido viscoso y al llevarla hasta su rostro, descubrió que era sangre.

Naruto parpadeo atónito y se reincorporó. Tal vez era mejor no intentar dormir.

**.**

**..**

…

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer y agregarme a sus alertas.

Este capítulo no ha traído mucho terror, pero ya las cosas comenzaran a cambiar.

Cometarios sin cuenta los responderé por aquí, y el resto en un mp.

**Alice:** Gracias por tus palabas y por pedir por la vida de Sakura y Sasuke. Tal vez queden entre los últimos cinco que están en el prefacio… tal vez no.

**Daliapv**: ¡Eres mala! Jajaja desearle el mal a Tente para que viva Sakura jajaja. Quería mostrar un lado más débil de Sasuke, algo que le tocara y como hasta este momento se ha mostrado como un insensible… bueno ahora le toca a él.

**Keanefan: **Has deducido bien, es un sueño compartido y pronto pondré más información sobre ellos. No será el primero en pasar. ¿Se nota tanto que Sasuke es mi personaje favorito? Pensaré lo de Sakura, también es de los personajes que más me gustan.

**Laura chan:** Me da gusto saber que te gustan estas historias. ¿Has leído el doppelganger? ¿Qué te parece? Quien será el siguiente es algo difícil de adivinar, pero ya los chicos conocerán realmente quien es Freddy y eso le dará un plus a todo lo que están viviendo. Yo también soy amante del Sasusaku, y gracias por pedir que se salven.


	9. Una lista sangrienta

**Capítulo 8: Una lista sangrienta**

—¿No es el amigo de Sasuke-kun?

El policía de cabello negro señaló a Suigetsu a través de la ventana. Su compañero rubio levantó la vista del periódico, dedicándole una larga mirada llena de aburrimiento.

—Sí. Tu sobrino por poco pasa la noche ahí también.

El oficial Uchiha junto sus cejas y se apartó de la ventana para sentarse junto a su compañero.

—¿Porque?

—Sospechoso de asesinato —respondió con simpleza.

El moreno soltó una gran carcajada y el oficial rubio entrecerró sus ojos, molesto.

—Sempai, sabes muy bien que Sasuke-kun no haría algo como eso, ni tampoco sus amigos.

—Hn. No estaría tan seguro, Obito.

El oficial rubio, de nombre Deidara, se levantó. Estiró su cuerpo entumecido por todas las horas sentado y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Mantén un ojo en el chico — le dijo a Obito — tal vez no te destace a ti también.

Obito se levantó de la silla de un saltó, pero antes de poder protestar, Deidara ya había salido de la zona. Soltó un suspiro deprimido y giró hacia la ventana nuevamente.

Suigetsu seguí en la misma posición. Sus ojos se mantenían clavados en un punto inespecífico del suelo, sus hombros caídos y sus manos reposaban a cada lado de su cuerpo con pesadez. Estaba pálido y la sangre que le manchaba todo el cuerpo resaltaba más de lo debido.

—Hey, mocoso —levantó sus ojos violetas, y con indiferencia miró al corpulento hombre con el que compartía celda.

El hombre tenía la tez ligeramente bronceada y una cicatriz le surcaba el lado izquierdo de la piel, endureciendo sus facciones toscas.

—¿Remordimiento? — preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Suigetsu volvió a bajar sus ojos, ignorando al hombre por completo. Recordaba absolutamente todo. Juugo flotando, muriendo sin poder hacer nada. Él nunca había creído en cosas mágicas, ¿Pero entonces que era lo que había pasado?

Abstraído en sus pensamientos, no notó como el hombre apretaba los puños y se levantaba bruscamente. Tomó a Suigetsu de la camisa y lo levantó en el aire.

—¿Sabes lo que les hago a las personas que me ven de esa forma? — siseó muy cerca del rostro del chico.

Suigetsu, olvido por un momento a su amigo. Su corazón se aceleró y vio en los ojos avellana de ese tipo algo más que la promesa de una buena paliza. La puerta se abrió antes de que él pudiera decir algo, y su compañero de celda lo soltó de inmediato.

—¿Pasa algo? — el oficial Obito Uchiha entró a la pequeña sala de detención. El hombre tras las rejas dio un paso atrás de Suigetsu y tensó su mandíbula al ver al moreno.

—Uchiha — siseo con rencor. Obito le sonrió y luego fijó su vista en el chico que aún seguía pálido y en el suelo.

—Te llamas Suigetsu, ¿Cierto? — El ojilila asintió — ¿Qué hiciste?

—No hice nada. Es la verdad.

El hombre corpulento soltó una carcajada.

—Solo mírate. Estás completamente bañado en sangre —tercio el recluso —. Eres un completo novato.

—¿Recuerdas que todo lo que digas aquí será usado en tu juicio? — dijo toscamente Obito, mirando con rudeza al hombre.

Este le regreso la mirada sin vacilar. Estaba ahí por el Uchiha y no pensaba ceder en ningún momento.

—Algo invisible atacó a Juugo mientras dormía.

—Ni yo te creo eso —dijo Obito, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Había leído el informe del chico y los disparates que había estado diciendo toda la noche —. Tienes que cooperar, si quieres salir de esta.

—¡Es la verdad!

—Vale, vale. Como tú digas. Ahora acércate, tienes una visita.

Obito le colocó las esposas, antes de abrir la puerta de la celda. Lo escoltó por los mismos pasillos que Suigetsu había recorrido la noche anterior, pero pasaron de largo por las oficinas, llegando a un pequeño cuarto sin ventanas.

Suigetsu se sentó en la única silla vacía y Obito salió de la habitación. La mujer frente al chico hizo a un lado la carpeta y le sonrió.

—Soy la doctora Shizune, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

—**1—**

"_Es difícil creer que tan solo dos días atrás les contaba las experiencias de nuestro campamento en la playa. Llegamos llenos de ilusiones y sin preocupaciones realmente importantes, listos para nuestra graduación que parecía el inicio se nuestras vidas. _

_¡Qué equivocados estábamos! _

_Dos de nuestros amigos han muerto de forma horrible y sin ninguna razón. Tengo miedo de perder a más personas y me he dado cuenta que la vida no comienza con un suceso en específico. Está ahí, cada momento, cada segundo que pasa, cada risa, cada llanto. El presente es todo lo que tenemos. _

_No os dejéis llevar por caprichos tontos. No paséis mucho tiempo enfadados. _

_No tengan miedo de vivir, porque no sabemos si hoy será nuestra última oportunidad."_

La puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió, mientras ella esperaba que la nueva entrada se publicara.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke, acercándose con un tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz

Lo colocó en la mesa junto a la cama y se sentó, jalando a Sakura para que se colocara entre sus piernas.

La chica le mostró la computadora y él dio una rápida vista al blog de su novia. Frunció el rostro y ella sonrió.

—A nadie le interesan esas cosas.

La sonrisa de Sakura se borró de inmediato y cerró la computadora portátil.

—Las estadísticas no dicen eso, Sasuke-kun. Incluso hay personas que creen que eres lindo.

—No quiero ni saber que sandeces has escrito sobre mí.

Sakura alzó tanto sus cejas que estas casi llegan al inicio de su cabello. Volteo su rostro, mirando la pared de su habitación y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Solo la verdad, pero a ti te gusta verte a ti mismo como él tipo malo cuando realmente no lo eres. Solo eres algo idiota.

Sasuke chasqueo su lengua.

—Solo tú piensas eso.

Sakura lo miró sobre su hombro y alzó una caja de DVD con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

—Estas dispuesto a ver _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, por décima vez este año.

—Es una buena película.

—La detestas. No hay tecnología avanzada, alliens o peleas absurdas…

—Bien —la interrumpió Sasuke, saliendo de la cama y lanzándola hacia un lado—. Miraremos lo que a mí me gusta entonces.

Sakura lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

—No te atrevas a quitarla, Uchiha.

—Hn. Como si pudieras detenerme.

Sasuke se zafó del agarre, haciendo que Sakura volviera a caer en la cama. Si inclinó frente al televisor y apretó el botón para la expulsión del DVD.

—Ni pienses que me quedaré en tu casa esta noche.

Sasuke la miro sobre su hombro, sin mucha preocupación.

—Eso no está en discusión.

—No me obligaras a ir.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí.

—Le diré a mi padre que me lleve donde Ino.

—Deja de comportarte de forma tan fastidiosamente caprichosa ¿quieres? — Sasuke se puso de pie. La chica pudo notar lo molesto que estaba, pero no pensaba ceder. Rodó sobre la cama hasta quedar de espaldas a él. Sintió la cama hundirse bajó el peso de él. Sasuke la jaló hacia él y se inclinó sobre su rostro—. Me lo prometiste —le susurró al oído.

Sakura se giró molesta hacia él.

—Tú también me prometiste que veríamos…

El sonido del piano la calló y al llevar sus ojos a la pantalla, las letras doradas revelaban el título de su película favorita.

—Mentiroso —dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—No te he mentido. Esto es lo que quiero ver.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, sin poder contener la sonrisa que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ese tipo de cosas eran las que la hacían enamorarse cada día más de Sasuke.

Lo abrazó y se acomodó entre sus brazos, sin embargo, mientras miraba a las hermanas Bennet disfrutar del baile de salón junto al Señor Bingley y el señor Darcy, su mente divagaba cada tanto en el sueño que había tenido.

—Sasuke —murmuró levantando su vista. El chico bajo sus ojos hacia ella, esperando que continuara y ella se mordió el labio, insegura. ¿Tenía caso contarle algo tan absurdo? No, todos sus esfuerzos por mantener a Sasuke distraído de la muerte de Juugo se irían al traste si ella le mencionaba sus preocupaciones. Se estiró para darle un beso, mientras intentaba ahuyentar sus horribles pensamientos.

—**2—**

Karin apenas fue consiente de las palabras de su madre, respondió escuetamente el abrazo y en cuanto pudo, corrió hacia su habitación.

No es coincidencia. Se repetía una y otra vez.

Se lanzó a su escritorio, tiró todo lo que estaba ahí al suelo y colocó la vieja pizarra blanca que nunca usaba.

_Rock Lee_

Escribió en grande y debajo del nombre lo poco que sabía de la muerte del chico y un poco más grande escribió la paraba "_sueño_".

Junto al nombre del moreno escribió el de Juugo y como había hecho antes, anotó lo que sabía de la muerte de su amigo.

Se preguntó que había en común en la muerte de los dos chicos y lo escribió sobre los nombres de ambos. Estaban dormidos y había sido causado por cuchillos.

Tomó un marcador de distinto color y trazo una línea que dividía la pizarra en dos.

Escribió el nombre de su primo. Se detuvo por un momento y cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente. El rostro del tipo de jersey rojo flotaba en su cabeza como una sádica burla. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintiendo que lo que hacía era una sentencia, escribió su propio nombre.

Se mordió un labio de forma inconsciente. Ni siquiera sabía si Lee o Juugo habían soñado con el mismo tipo que Naruto y ella. Sin embargo, Naruto había sido herido mientras dormía y ella también. ¿Era una prueba suficiente? ¿Serian ellos los siguientes?

Karin retrocedió hasta sentarse en su cama, sin dejar de ver la pizarra que comenzaba a resultarle más tétrica a cada segundo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Demonios! No quería morir. Había muchas cosas que aun quería hacer con su vida. ¡Ni siquiera había tenido su primer día en la universidad!

Se quitó las lágrimas con un brusco movimiento y se puso de pie. No moriría, haría todo lo necesario para ello.

—¡Padre! —gritó, bajando las gradas corriendo—. Necesitó que me lleves al supermercado.

—Karin, acabas de llegar a casa— repuso el hombro de cabello rojo, mientras bajaba el periódico que había estado leyendo—. No han dicho nada sobre tu amigo. La policía lo está ocultando.

—Creo que es porque ni ellos saben que rayos está pasando— Karin se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Vamos ahora?

—Cuida esa actitud Karin— reprendió su madre, llevando a la sala con una bandeja de té.

Soltó un grito desesperado. ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos con todo lo que estaba sucediendo? Dos chicos de su preparatoria habían muerto, ella había visto a ambos y aun así ellos decidían que era más importante tomar el té mientras hablaban cualquier sandez. No soportaba esa actitud tan pasiva que tenían sus padres, definitivamente ella era más como su tía Kushina.

Comenzó a dar pequeños golpes al suelo, pero solo recibió la mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

—Bien —dijo con tono ácido—. Iré sola.

Se dio la vuelta y cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas.

—Está bien, cariño. Solo dame un segundo.

Karin se detuvo y trazó una sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar a su padre, pero en cuanto se giró volvió a cambiar su actitud a completo fastidio.

—No puede estar siempre complaciéndola, Shun. Es por eso que se comporta así.

—¿Tenemos otra opción, querida? —preguntó su padre mientras se levantaba e iba en busca de las llaves.

Karin miró a su madre con el triunfo bailando en sus ojos rojos.

—Tendremos una larga charla cuando regreses, jovencita.

—Como sea.

Giró y salió de la casa a esperar a su padre. Por ella que su madre le hablara toda la noche, así no tendría oportunidad de dormir.

Mientras avanzaban por la ciudad, en busca de la farmacia más cercana, Karin apenas atendía a lo que su padre le decía, mientras fingía buscar alguna estación radial. Ya había sintonizado todas las frecuencias casi dos veces cuando finalmente el auto se detuvo. Bajaron y ella comenzó a tomar todo lo que tenía cafeína y que esperaba que la mantuviera despierta.

Su padre la miró con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada mientras se dirigía a la caja a pagar. Karin por su lado fue por el primer café del día.

Volvieron al auto y se internaron en el tráfico de la ciudad. Ya eran pasadas las cuatro y las calles comenzaban a embotellarse. Karin bufó al ver las filas de carros.

—Te hubieras ido por la calle del cementerio, es menos concurrida aunque hay más vueltas.

—Pensé que te molestaría pasar por ahí.

Se encogió de hombros, mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

—Da igual.

Parecía que habían pasado años desde que había estado en el funeral de Rock Lee con sus amigos. Se sentía ligeramente culpable aun, por soñar con el asesinato del Cejotas, pero si esa retorcida teoría era cierta, al menos sabía que no había sido su deseo. Recordó a todo los que se encontraban ese día. Conocía algunos desde el jardín de niños. Otros como Suigetsu y Juugo habían llegado hasta el primer año del colegio.

Parpadeo despabilándose.

Era una tonta, como no se había dado cuenta antes.

—¡Papá, gira en la siguiente esquina!

—¿Qué?

—Debo ver a Suigetsu.

—No iras a ver a ese muchacho, ha sido una mala influencia desde un principio.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡El también soñó, nos lo dijo ayer!

—¡No iras!

Karin apretó sus labios con furia y en un intento desesperado, se lanzó al timón jalándolo para girar a la derecha. El carro se descontroló, Karin soltó un grito y su padre tuvo un momento difícil recuperando el control, recibieron un bocinazo del auto de atrás y un insulto cuando les paso.

Shun Uzumaki se giró hacia ella hecho una furia.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—No iras a ver a ese muchacho, Karin Uzumaki. Estas castigada.

A ella muy poco le importaba. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo lanzándose a los carriles y por poco evitando ser atropellada. Su padre le gritaba, pero ella no podía detenerse. Él también estaba en la lista.

Entró en la comisaria hecha un relámpago y corrió a la recepción.

—Necesito ver a Suigetsu Hozuki —demandó.

El joven oficial apenas levantó su vista hacia ella, antes de volver rellenar los papeles que tenía.

—No puede recibir visitas en este momento.

—Es importante.

El joven alzó sus ojos negros con fastidio.

—No.

Karin soltó un suspiro y se giró mirando alrededor. El oficial volvió a su trabajo ignorándola. Observó el pasillo que llevaba a las celdas y como si fuera el destino, Suigetsu caminaba por ahí, con grilletes en sus manos y escoltado por un guardia. Corrió, empujando al que se le atravesara en su camino.

—¡Suigetsu! —gritó — ¡Suigetsu!

El chico levantó su rostro demacrado y Karin estuvo feliz de ver los claros signos del insomnio en él.

—Karin —dijo con voz fuerte y un dejo de felicidad se le escapó.

Ella le sonrió y de pronto, fue atrapada por la cintura.

—¡No!

—Cálmate —dijo un oficial, mientras intentaba sacarla de ahí. Quien llevaba a Suigetsu lo apresuró. Estaban armando un completo escandaló y todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia ellos.

—¡Suigetsu, no te duermas! —le rogó — ¡Si te duermes, te mueres!

Inmediatamente después, Suigetsu desapareció tras una esquina y ella fue llevada a una oficina. Su padre llegó pocos minutos después aún muy molesto.

—Si vuelve a venir a hacer escándalos, será detenida por perturbar el orden público.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Shun, sin apartas sus severos ojos de ella.

La arrastró hacia el auto y fueron directamente hacia el auto sin mediar ninguna palabra. Mantenía su actitud molesta, más como un modo de defensa, porque realmente se sentía más tranquila ahora que había podido hablar con su amigo. Cuando llegaron a casa, sus padres comenzaron a darle el mayor sermón de su vida, pero ella como siempre, los dejó con las palabras y fue hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta de un sonoro golpe.

—**Continuará—**

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Por el momento Karin se está llevando la parte más fea de todo esto. ¿Logrará mantenerse despierta? ¿Le creerán los demás? Algunos ya habían intuido que Karin tendría un papel importante aquí y espero ser fiel a su personalidad. No acostumbro a escribir mucho con ella como personaje.

**¿Reviews?**

** -.-**

**Dalia**: Gracias a ti Naruto tiene un voto para no morir. Ya veremos que sucede jajaja

**Keanean: **Me alegró que sepas lo de Sasuke por algo que dije en el foro, aunque supongo que mi favoritismo es evidente ya que es el protagonista de casi todas mis historias. Espero ser lo más fiel posible a Sasuke, lo intentare en cada capítulo.

**Laura-chan:** Como tú dices, lo importante es leer. No importa que no sea inmediatamente con la actualización, además yo sé que me tardo mucho en colocar cada capítulo. Con las otras historias ten por seguir que las continuare, especialmente el Doppelganger que es mi favorita. Ya subi un capitulo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por tus opiniones y espero que este capitulo te haya emocionado.


	10. Los marcados

**Capítulo 9: Los marcados.**

* * *

_Sasuke frotó sus manos frías antes de soplar entre ellas, con la pequeña esperanza que su tibio aliento las calentara un poco. El vaho de su respiración se elevó frente a su rostro, y de inmediato se volvió a cruzar de brazos esperando poder calentarse un poco a sí mismo. _

_Esa temperatura era una locura y el viento le azotaba el rostro sin piedad. Aun así, su vista no se despegaba del campo de futbol frente a él. Podía revivir aun los últimos momentos del campeonato final, el gol de victoria, la copa alzada en sus brazos, todo el alumnado ovacionándolo. A pesar de que la oscuridad era absoluta en esa fría noche, recorrió las butacas que rodeaban el campo, recordando donde estaba cada uno de sus amigos…_

_Un ruido. Un chirrido, lo sacó de su ensoñación. _

_Agudizó el oído y se colocó alerta._

_Permaneció exactamente como estaba, sin mover ni un solo musculo ni delatar la tensión que lo invadió. De pronto, se sentía observado, acorralado. Él sonido se volvió a escuchar, a su izquierda varias butacas atrás y pudo identificar que era algo arañando el metal. Se levantó casualmente, sacudió el polvo inexistente de su ropa y comenzó a descender la gradería. Siempre observando de reojo a su espalda. _

_Al llegar a la parte inferior, uno de los reflectores del campo se encendió. Luego el siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta que todos brillaban. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos que se resintieron por el repentino cambio de iluminación, y sintió un inexplicable terror._

_—__¿Quién está ahí? —gritó._

_ —¿ahí?_

_—__ahí …— respondió su eco. _

_Frunció sus labios y esta vez clavó sus ojos directamente donde había escuchado el primer ruido. La broma le estaba pareciendo exageradamente elaborada y ridícula, seguramente Naruto saldría en cualquier momento, con su estúpida risa. El ruido se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez de su lado contrario. Sasuke movió sus ojos hacia el lugar y retrocedió, alejándose lentamente de ahí._

_Ni siquiera se daba cuenta que se adentraba a la pista de carrera que rodeaba el campo de futbol. _

_Una risa aguda se dejó escuchar a su espalda. El giró tan rápido que cayó sentado en el suelo, maldiciendo por lo bajó. Los parlante resonaron con estática y él hizo una mueca de desagrado._

_—__¡Esto no es gracioso Naruto! ¡Juró que te partiré la cara!_

_Pero no fue su amigo quien respondió por las bocinas._

_—__Uno… dos… Freddy viene por todos —canturrearon unas niñas —.Tres, cuatro… ponle llave al cuarto. _

_Sasuke arrugó su entrecejo. Esa canción… la conocía._

_Sus orbes azabaches se abrieron de par en par al recordarlo, pero justo en ese instante sintió algo punzante clavarse en su espalda, inmediatamente debajo de su cuello, y luego un líquido viscoso recorriendo su columna. _

_Se había quedado petrificado, su corazón palpitaba a mil, pero no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo no respondía_

_Escuchó una risa fría y malévola justo detrás de él, que le erizó la piel y luego…_

Abrió los ojos de par en par, tomó una bocanada de aire y se sentó de inmediato. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sus manos estaban temblorosas y sudando frio. Tapó con sus manos su rostro, intentando recobrar el control de su respiración, pero de inmediato escuchó el golpe de la puerta de abajo al cerrarse. Sin duda los padres de Sakura habían regresado y el sonido de su llegada lo había despertado.

El señor Haruno llamó a su hija, Sasuke la observó aun dormida a su lado y le tocó el hombro para despertarla. No sería buena idea que los encontrara juntos. Ella se levantó, restregándose los ojos adormilada, y él se levantó de la cama.

—Me voy —le dijo — Te esperó en el auto, a una cuadra. Tienes quince minutos.

—¿Eh?

La besó.

—Quince minutos —repitió, sin dejarla despabilarse.

Salió por la ventana y saltó unos segundos antes que él señor Haruno abriera la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Papá! —gritó Sakura aireada. El susto había sido suficiente para quitarle el poco sueño que aun tenia. Esa siesta había sido realmente reparadora, ni una tan sola pesadilla.

—¿Por qué no contestabas?

—Estaba dormida —respondió con fastidio—. No escuché cuando llegaron.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? — El señor Haruno recorrió la habitación con una mirada calculadora, como si esperara encontrar algo y él corazón de Sakura se detuvo, ni siquiera había revisado si quedaba alguna evidencia de Sasuke por ahí—. Esto es un completo desastre.

—Estoy en vacaciones…

—Vacaciones de escuela, no de tus deberes —le recordó con una sonrisa. Sakura hizo un puchero, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

—Papá —lo llamó, saliendo al pasillo con él—. Puedo quedarme con Ino esta noche.

Él se detuvo, y giró hacia ella.

—¿Porque no le dices que venga? Te has quedado últimamente ahí.

—Porque sus padres están de viaje y no estaremos en la misma universidad. Además, mañana debo ir al instituto y así no tendrás que llevarme.

Sakura le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas. El señor Haruno suspiro.

—Pero te quiero durmiendo aquí mañana

—¡Gracias, papá!

Sakura saltó hacia él y corrió a su habitación, colocando lo necesario en una mochila.

Se despidió de sus padres de un gritó y salió corriendo de la casa antes de que pudieran decirle algo.

—¿A donde va? —preguntó Mebuki, la madre de Sakura.

—Con Ino.

Ella alzó las cejas y negó lentamente.

—Eres tan ingenuo —murmuró.

Cuando Sakura tocó la ventanilla de lado del copiloto, Sasuke dio un saltó sobre sí mismo. Maldijo por lo bajó y la pesadilla en la que había estado pensando se escabulló de su mente. Quitó el seguro y Sakura lanzó la mochila en la parte trasera del auto. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó como si hubieran pasado años y no minutos desde la última vez que habían estado juntos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó con sus ojos brillando de emoción. Él alzó una ceja en una muda respuesta y ella se cruzó de brazos contrariada—. No les he mentido a mis padres para irme a encerrar a tu casa.

—Podemos divertirnos en casa —respondió inclinándose hacia ella con una sonrisa sugerente, sin embargo, Sakura lo rechazó girando su rostro al frente.

—¡Podemos ir al autocine! —siguió, ignorándolo por completo y omitiendo el desplante que acaba de hacerle .

—Acabamos de ver una película.

Encendió el automóvil y comenzó a maniobrar por las calles.

—Podríamos ir por Naruto y…

—No.

Sakura bufó.

—No estas cooperando mucho, ¿Sabes?

—Hmp.

La chica suspiro resignada. Él era igual o más caprichoso que ella, y sabía que no iba a lograr que hiciera lo que ella quería esa vez. Observaba por la ventanilla los locales que iban dejando atrás, esperando que algo llamara su atención.

—¿Quieres al menos dejar de tararear esa canción? Me da escalofríos —repuso de mala gana.

Sasuke la observó contrariado, aprovechando la luz roja.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sakura se giró molesta.

—Uno, dos… Freddy no seque —comenzó a cantar rápido—. Tres, cuarto. Cierra con llave el cuarto… —su voz se fue bajando poco a poco. Mientras cantaba, se comenzaba a sentir un poco incomoda— Si es una ronda infantil, es bastante mala —añadió rápidamente, dejando a un lado su anterior pensamiento y la inquietante sensación que le producía—. Además que es espeluznante.

Sakura siguió parloteando, sin notar como Sasuke palidecía y se aferraba con fuerza al volante. El recuerdo de su sueño lo golpeó e incluso podía apostar que sentía un dolor punzante debajo del cuello, donde había sentido como una enorme punta le laceraba la piel.

El celular de Sakura sonó cuando un nuevo mensaje de texto entró, y seguidamente lo hizo el de Sasuke

—Usami barbacoa, 7 p.m. —leyó Sakura en voz alta , el moreno miró su teléfono móvil y decía exactamente lo mismo— No tengo este número, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco.

—¿Iremos?

—No.

Sakura bufó por enésima vez y se resignó a permanecer encerrada esa noche.

**—****1 —**

Usami —leyó Naruto. Consultó el reloj de pulsera y comprobó que tenía media hora para llegar al lugar de la cita—. Al menos hubieran sido Ichiraku, ¡Dattebayo!

Tomó su chaqueta naranja y por medio de gritos le comunicó a su madre que saldría, antes de coger su bicicleta. El restaurante se encontraba a una cuadra del instituto Konoha, y solían ir ahí después de terminar la semana de exámenes. Recordó el último momento que estuvo ahí con sus amigos, unos días antes del campamento, y su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar a su compañero de pobladas cejas.

Se detuvo frente al pequeño local, apenas habían un par de luces encendidas y ningún vehículo al frente. Dejó su bicicleta junto a la entrada y cuando traspaso la cortina de mimbre se encontró con Ino y Sai en una mesa solitaria.

Alzó sus cejas y caminó hacia ellos, vacilante.

—¿También has recibido el mensaje? —preguntó Sai al verlo.

Naruto asintió y tomó asiento con ellos.

—¿Saben quién lo envió?

—No, —respondió Ino— y tengo casi todos los números de teléfonos de instituto.

Naruto no creía que ella estuviera exagerando. Había sido la chica más popular casi desde que había puesto un pie en el instituto.

La campana del restaurante sonó, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente, y Tente junto a Kiba atravesaron la cortina.

—¡Chicos! —saludó la morena. Sonreía con tristeza y sus usuales colores rojos y blancos que vestían, habían sido cambiados por tonos más oscuros.

—Nunca pensé que sería una especie de reunión —dijo Kiba, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—. Shino no es el típico organizador de esto.

—¿Shino? —Preguntó Naruto—. ¿Ha sido él?

—Sí.

La profunda voz de Shino los hizo saltar en sus asientos. Todos se giraron hacia la parte trasera del local, desde donde avanzaban el chico junto a Shikamaru y Choji. Miró a cada uno, analizándolos con su profunda mirada, y cuando hubo estudiado bien los rostros de cada compañero, soltó un suspiro profundo.

—Son pocos —murmuró para sí mismo.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que los tres chicos alcanzaron la mesa. Shikamaru se dejó caer en el único asiento libre, y el resto se mantuvo de pie junto a él.

—¿Has querido organizar una fiesta, eh? —Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿No crees que necesitamos un poco de música y bebidas?

—No es nada de eso —cortó Aburame, con una mirada fulminante—. Esto es algo serio. Creo saber quién es el asesino de Rock Lee y Juugo.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas. Algunos palidecieron, otros se revolvieron incomodos; pero Shino seguían inmutable, con su mirada oscura analizando cada reacción.

—Shino… —intervino Ino suavemente, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. No creo que sea a nosotros a quien se lo debas decir. La policía….

—La policía no me creerá —sentenció.

Más de alguno abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, sorprendido por la reacción y el morbo comenzaba a extenderse, como un gusano en sus mentes.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo dar pruebas, pero estoy casi seguro… —murmuró lo último para sí mismo.

—¿Crees que ha sido la misma persona? —Pregunto Shikamaru Nara, siempre resaltando por sus preguntas certeras. Shino asintió y las cejas del moreno genio se juntaron—. Si nos has reunido para decirlo, es porque crees que podemos detenerlo… o, ¿Hay otra razón?

—No sé si seamos capaz de detenerlo —admitió Shino, bajando su mirada—. Pero, si estoy en lo cierto: Todos estamos en un gran peligro.

Todos soltaron una exclamación asustada. Tenten palideció y Naruto llevó su mano temblorosa hasta su hombro herido. Comenzaba a tener una idea sobre lo que hablaba Shino, pero, tenía demasiado miedo de admitirlo. Hacerlo real. ¡Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer! ¿Y si no era eso? ¿Y si estaba loco? ¿Y si Karin solo quería asustarlo y él se creyó todo?

—Solo somos simples estudiante —dijo Ino, la única que parecía calmada. No sabían si era porque así se sentía o porque ella siempre había demostrado una confianza inigualable—. ¿Quién podría querer hacernos daño? Lo de Lee y Juugo debe ser una coincidencia.

—Él no necesita una razón. Simplemente disfruta matar y hemos sido tan tontos de ir directo a él.

—¿Quién? —demandó Shikamaru.

—Freddy Krugger

Intercambiaron miradas confusas ante ese nombre que no habían escuchado antes, excepto Sai que rápidamente había sacado su cuaderno de dibujo; e Ino, quien había apretado sus labios, furiosa, y se levantó con un movimiento brusco llamó la atención de todos.

—¿De nuevo con eso? No es gracioso.

—No intento serlo —respondió Aburame rudamente.

—Nuestros amigos han muerto, y ti te parece bien andar asustando a los demás con cuentos de miedo.

—Con las dos muertes está claro que Freddy no es solo un cuento.

—¡¿Qué pruebas tienes?!

Ino había perdido el poco dominio sobre ella. Sus ojos azules lo taladraban furiosa y Shino, aunque era menos expresivo, tenía su rostro tirante.

—No tengo ninguna —habló lentamente—. Aparte de mis propios sueños.

Aquella corta oración había sacudido el mundo de Naruto. Sentía que su sangre se había congelado. Abrió sus labios, pero era incapaz de articular nada.

La risa estridente de Ino resonó por el pequeño local. No era realmente divertida, sino llena de sarcasmo y un tanto de despreció.

—Ino… —comenzó Sai, intentando calmarla.

—Un asesino en sueños. Un tipo maldito que se cuela a nuestras pesadillas y nos mata en la realidad —explicó, con una sonrisa fría en sus labios—. ¿Qué sigue después Shino? ¿Un unicornio volador que nos escupe acido en la cara? Deja ya tus bromas estúpidas, no tenía este concepto de ti.

—¡Ino! —Se levantó ahora Naruto, sabiendo que la chica había ido demasiado lejos—. Puede que Shino tenga un punto, deberíamos…

—¿En serio, Naruto? Podrías dejar por un lado tu papel de eterno reconciliador y pensar por ti mismo aunque sea una vez. Todos sabemos que te creerías hasta lo más absurdo si Sasuke lo dijera, pero pensé que tenías un poco más de discernimiento respecto a las demás personas.

Sai se levantó de inmediato, colocándose un paso por enfrente de Ino.

—Ya basta, Ino —murmuró sin mirarla, pero retando a cualquiera a seguir discutiendo. Él no permitiría que nadie se metiera con ella.

—Alguien tiene que parar esta idiotez, Sai. No es un juego…

—¡Ino!

La chica enmudeció por la mirada fría de su novio. Su sorpresa duró unos segundos, antes de inhalar aireada y cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —dijo Sai—. Nos vemos.

Por un instante sus ojos negros se clavaron en Shino. Los dos chicos habían tenido muchas cosas en común: el silencio, la alergia a deportes, la soledad; hasta que el destino llevo a Sai junto a Naruto y Sakura, y por consiguiente todos habían notado su existencia, inclusive Ino, la chica más problemática del instituto.

Shino, que había estado toda su vida con ellos, era una sombra que no lograba sobresalir entre la efusividad de Naruto, Suigetsu y Kiba, el aire misterioso de Sasuke o la inteligencia de Shikamaru. Y rápidamente una cierta camaradería había nacido entre los dos.

Sai le extendió su cuaderno de dibujo antes de tomar la mano de Ino y marcharse.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la escena. Shino esperaba que alguien más se marchara, pero simplemente parecían petrificados. Él bajó su mirada al cuaderno y su corazón saltó cuando se percató del rostro que estaba plasmado.

En sus ojos claros refulgían dos pupilas oscuras deseosas de sangre, y su cara, desfigurada, esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y un sudor frio le recorrió la nuca.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa y los ojos de los chicos viajaron en ese instante hasta ahí.

—¿Es él? —preguntó Shikamaru casi con curiosidad.

—Mañana volveré a la fábrica —anunció Shino, ignorando al genio de Konoha.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Qué ganaras volviendo? —Saltó Naruto.

—Respuestas. Esta no es la primera vez que sucede. Si existe un modo de pararlo, debemos encontrar una pista. —Aburame clavó sus ojos en Naruto, casi como si hablara solo para él—. Si alguien lo ha visto en sueños, será mejor que no duerman.

Naruto tragó en seco y Shino salió por la puerta trasera del restaurante. Él silencio los rodeó por unos segundos, hasta que el crujido de una bolsa de aluminio los hizo saltar.

—Yo nunca lo he visto —anunció Chouji, llevando una patata frita a su boca.

—Ni yo —dijo Shikamaru, luego suspiró —. Creo que Ino tiene razón, esta es una locura.

—¿Y si es verdad? —Preguntó Tenten en un hilo de voz—. ¿Y si Lee soñó con él?

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —contrarrestó Shikamaru. La chica se tensó sobre su silla, pero no se atrevió a contestar—. No podemos saber si lo hicieron o no, pero esto simplemente no tiene lógica.

Shikamaru malinterpretó la reacción de la morena, pensando que hablar de su difunto amigo era lo que la mantenía tan cohibida. Chasqueo la lengua, sabiendo que ninguno de los chicos tendría la decencia de consolarla, así que fue el quien se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro.

—No pienses en eso —le dijo—. Te aseguro que quien sea que lo haya hecho, lo pagará.

Ella esbozó una rota sonrisa, y asintió levemente.

—Gracias, Shikamaru.

—No es nada. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

Tenten volvió a asentir con su cabeza, se despidió de todos y luego ella, Chouji y Shikamaru se retiraron del restaurante.

—Debo volver a casa, mi madre me espera —dijo Naruto repentinamente, luego de unos segundos en un incómodo silencio.

—Yo he dejado solo a Akamaru —agregó Kiba.

Naruto y Kiba se apresuraron a la salida, casi corriendo. Mientras Naruto forcejaba con el seguro de su bicicleta, Kiba se giró hacia él.

—Hey, realmente no crees en todo eso. ¿O sí?

Naruto se irguió, rascándose la nuca y se rio nerviosamente.

—No —titubeo —. ¿Y tú?

—¡Claro que no!… solo, bueno, solo quería estar seguro —Kiba se rio—. Todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Naruto asintió, aunque su rostro seguía pálido.

—¿Iras mañana? —Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Solo para acompañar a Shino. A Akamaru le gustará ese lugar. ¡Nos vemos!

Kiba se despidió con un gesto de mano, y tomó el camino contrario a Naruto. Mientras volvía a atravesar las calles hacia su casa, Naruto sacó su móvil y llamó a su prima.

El teléfono timbró hasta caer en la contestadora. Naruto masculló y volvió a marcar.

Karin estaba acostada en el suelo de su habitación. La luz estaba encendida y la música le impedía escuchar la discusión de sus padres. Miró la pantalla del teléfono al encenderse, suspiró y contestó.

—¿Qué quieres, perdedor?

—Tenías razón —dijo Naruto agitado.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Shino nos acaba de informar. No debemos dormirnos.

Karin corrió a apagar su equipo de sonido y se sentó.

—¿Por qué? —y su voz sonó con desesperación.

Esa era la pregunta que no podía resolver. ¿Por qué ellos?

—Dijo algo sobre un asesino de la fábrica…

Un bocinazo, un grito y un insulto por parte de Naruto, fue lo siguiente que escuchó.

Naruto murmuraba mientras se levantaba de la calzada. Con sus rodillas magulladas y un nuevo jirón en sus vaqueros.

—¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Karin, odiando el tono temeroso de su voz.

El rubio suspiró antes de contestar.

—Sí. Un idiota en su auto. Te veo mañana en el instituto y te cuento todo, o no serán los sueños los que me maten.

—Deja de jugar al idiota por una vez.

—Sí. Vale, mamá —rio Naruto. Karin gruñó—. Karin… no te vayas a dormir.

—Ni tú.

Cortaron al mismo tiempo. Karin caminó hasta su pizarra y anotó una nueva pista: Fabrica.

**-2-**

El seguro de la entrada de la comisaria sonó.

Cada vez que algún oficial entraba sonaba; cada vez que llegaba alguien nuevo, sonaba; cada vez que alguien salía, sonaba.

Suigetsu ya comenzaba a desquiciarse con ese sonido y esta vez lo había sacudido fuera de su estado de duermevela. Se restregó el rostro, ya sin curiosidad de saber quién entraría por ahí, que habría hecho. Lo que crecía en él era una especie de ansiedad. Miró al tipo corpulento de la celda de enfrente que permanecía dormido. Al menos, el oficial Obito Uchiha -tío de Sasuke- había tomado la gentileza de separarlo de ese demente. De todos los que habían cruzado la comisaria esos días, solo ellos dos quedaban. Con su jodida suerte serian compañeros de habitación los próximos diez años.

—Hozuki —el chico de pelo celeste desvió su mirada al oficial de largo cabello rubio—. Tienes visitas.

—¿A esta hora?

Miró por la diminuta ventana. El cielo era oscuro.

Deidara rodó sus ojos azules y abrió la celda.

—Mejor no preguntes. Solo camina.

Suigetsu avanzó a tras pies. Lo condujeron hasta la misma sala en la que había estado esa mañana, y cuando miró quien lo esperaba, deseo volver a su celda.

—¿Hermano?

Mangetsu Hozuki estaba apoyado contra la pared del fondo. Normalmente era serio, pero Suigetsu pudo notar el enfado en él aunque intentaba mantenerse controlado. Con la mano señaló la silla frente a él y el chico no tardó en obedecerlo.

—¡Yo no fui! Juugo es mi amigo…

Se negaba a hablar del chico en pasado. Todavía no podía hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero te has metido en un grave problema. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Soy abogado, ¿sabes? —el más joven rodó los ojos. Tal vez ese había sido un mal momento para decidir que ya no quería que Mangetsu resolviera sus problemas.

—Me estaba evitando tu sermón.

El mayor suspiro, y llevó sus manos hasta su cabello blanco.

—¿Te lo podrías tomar en serio?

Suigetsu se deslizó en su silla y no respondió.

—Tienes un poco de suerte. He conseguido que salgas y el hermano de tu amigo ha ayudado mucho también.

—Soportar la cara de amargado de Sasuke por tantos años, debía de tener sus recompensas. —Bufó con la mirada exasperada del mayor—. Bien, se lo agradeceré mañana.

—Eso espero. —Mangetsu caminó hasta la salida, pero antes de tocar la puerta se giró—. Podría llevarte hoy —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que mostraba sus puntiagudos dientes —. Pero me parece que estas muy cómodo en este lugar.

—¡Oye!

—Vendré por ti a las 8.

Mangetsu se esfumó dejando un pequeño rastro de risas y luego llegó Deidara.

—Disculpa, ¿Tengo derecho a una llamada, verdad?

El rubio lo miró fastidiado.

—La utilizamos en llamar a tu hermano.

—Pero yo no. Solo una.

—No.

—Mañana me iré y no me volverás a ver.

—Entonces habla mañana desde tu casa —respondió irascible.

—Solo es una llamada, sempai.

Deidara soltó un gruñido cuando escuchó la voz de Obito detrás de él.

—Tú, deja de consentir a los reos. Esto no es un hotel.

Se fue dando grandes zancadas y Obito llevó a Suigetsu hasta un teléfono disponible.

El chico sonrió mientras escuchaba los tonos del teléfono.

Solo había una persona a quien realmente deseaba informarle.

—¿Diga?

—¿Qué hay, zanahoria?

—¡¿Suigetsu?! ¿Dónde estás?

No había pensado antes que ella seria a quien llamaría en la situación en la que estaba. Ni que se sentiría tan bien escucharla decir su nombre con felicidad; pero ese día habían cambiado algunas cosas. Cuando la vio gritar su nombre en los pasillos y sonreírle de esa forma tan sincera al verlo, podía asegurar que ese día del demonio se había convertido en el mejor. Estuvo todo el día pensando en ese momento y cada vez sonreía de la misma manera boba.

Dos días atrás habría golpeado a quien se atreviera a insinuar que el miraba a Karin como una chica, pero ahora…

—Los chicos malos solo tenemos un sitio. Mañana salgo —continuo sin poder contenerse.

—¿Entonces llegarás al instituto?

—Eso es en lo que menos pienso en este momento.

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué me hablas?

Quedó mudo con la pregunta. Ni siquiera él lo sabía muy bien, pero había querido tan desesperadamente hablar con ella.

Una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría pasar mañana a mi casa?

—¿Para… que? —preguntó Karin con sospecha.

—Bueno, eh. Me pondrías al tanto de la graduación, y eh… no sé. Podríamos dar una vuelta por ahí.

—Suigetsu Hozuki, ¿esta es tu forma de pedirme una cita?

Él sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no, Karin Uzumaki. Eso pasará cuando el infierno se congele.

Karin rio y Suigetsu se sintió extrañamente bien.

—Vale. Te veo a después del instituto.

Suigetsu regresó a su celda con una sonrisa feliz, sin escuchar los insultos de su compañero, ni quejarse por la noche incomoda que tuviera. Se tumbó sobre la fría banca y cerró sus ojos.

**-NdA-**

Hola a todos y felices fiestas. Lamentó haber estado tan ausente, pero ya estoy volviendo con todas las historias. Espero que me puedan perdonar. No puedo decir nada más que seguiré actualizando y que no me he olvidado de ninguna de las historias.

Espero sus opiniones y cuídense, intenten no soñar con Freddy.


End file.
